A Life Like That
by Descena
Summary: Presumed dead, Sydney escapes the island and plans to stop her mother,once and for all but She is under investation for Sloane's murder,Syd and company learn that Milo Rabamldi never existed but Irina refuses to believe it...read! it's worth it!
1. From the End To the Beginning

**_Orinigally, I wasn't going to post this for another few weeks...but I decided that if I got reviews that then it'll help me with the writers block I am suffering right now. Enjoy :)_**

_**Title:** A Life Like That_

_**Sequel to:** A Life Like This_

**_Rated:_** T (just to be safe)

**_Genre_**: Drama/Suspense/Romance/Action

**_Warnings: _**At times, some characters MIGHT appear OOC...the reason? A new character will be brought into this story shortly to add to the suspense. Like always, you will never guess my intentions and the ending will shock you more than previous story.

**_Authors Note: _**This will be my last Alias fan fic. Since the show is over, my ideas are gone and this story is my own version of the series ending. Also, you must be patient with updates. I am also re-writing my X-men fan fic and it is my first time doing it on a movie.

Other than that...enjoy!

**Chapter 1: From the End To the Beginning**

It was one emotion which she held strongly, especially after all the given events that she had succumbed to in the past few weeks…anger. Her face burned from the vicious backhand that she had received early for doing what she did best…being a smartass to those who wanted something from her, without asking nicely. Her wrists were red and bruised as a result her hands begin tied tightly to the chair. Even though she continued to struggle to get free, it didn't work much to the pleasure of her subjugator. She looked around in the dimmed light at the bare walls until her eyes were fixed on the door once again. The only door, the entrance and the exit in which she needed to escape through. The man who had tied her up smiled at her once more and moved across the room, grabbing a chair in the far chair, and dragging it in front of her. He sat down and leaned close to her to where he could smell her perfume.

"Ms. Bristow," he said. "Perhaps if we started over again, under better terms, yes?" he suggested. "From the beginning."

Sydney only glared at him, a million different thoughts on how killing him most adequately, suddenly crossed her mind. But Sydney shook them away. Her time was running out and she couldn't afford to waste anymore time. On the other hand, she loved how easily the bad guys became pissed off.

"Ok," Sydney finally agreed. "I was born in a hospital and my parents, Jack and Laura Bristow named me Sydney Anne Bristow. I learned to walk when I was two; I ate on my own by three and rode my first bike when I was five…"

The man's smiled quickly faded. "Don't get smart with me!" he shouted.

Sydney shrugged, showing no emotion. "You said to start from the beginning…I did."

The man quickly controlled his temper and his smile slowly crept back on him. "How did you escape, Ms. Bristow?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me because you could have some information I want," he explained.

Sydney's eyes flared and she nodded, understanding. "You mean, Milo Rabamldi?"

The man nodded. "Specifically." Sydney smiled softly once more and chuckled. "What is so god damn funny," he asked quietly. "Do you have a death wish?"

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have," Sydney commented. "Besides, Milo Rabamldi…has never existed."

* * *

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

It had only been an hour, and he wasn't even tired. Michael Vaughn never got tired when he was releasing his energy. For weeks, his workouts have been intensifying. Each day pushing himself more and more because to him, it was the only way to feel better. His fist connected gradually with the punching bag as his heart rate kept jumping up at every hit.

"Whoa there man," he heard.

Michael didn't look up because he didn't need to. He knew that his best friend Eric was suddenly standing behind him and watching Michael carefully, avoiding to step any closer in case he would piss him off and take a shot at him. "Got anything?" Michael asked.

Eric rolled eyes and sighed. "Since you asked me an hour ago…no." Eric carefully and slowly walked around Michael as he continued to hit the punching bag. "Look man, I appreciate you sweating for me and all but they haven't found anything on Sydney or Irina."

"They haven't found their bodies either," Michael replied. "That's enough for me."

"There may be nothing left," Eric spat out. Michael reacted instantly and stopped punching, standing up straight to look his best friend directly into the eyes.

"I don't think the CIA has anymore interest in it," Michael said.

Eric's eyes widened. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Because…the weapon was destroyed…that's what they wanted."

"But Sydney is one of ours."

"She wasn't originally," Michael pointed out. "Sydney has to be alive."

"She has to?" Eric repeated. "Mike, the blast and radiation alone could have incinerated them. Hence, no bodies to be found."

Michael shook his head and walked over to his locker while peeling the tape from his hands. "I know she's alive," he whispered again.

Eric sighed and walked closer to Michael. "Okay…_if_ she is; which after three weeks I can't positively say that she is, we would have heard something by now," he pointed out.

"Unless she escaped the island undetected."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Yeah right," he laughed.

Michael cracked a smile. "You haven't seen her in action."

Eric smiled at him, shaking his head. "Dude…you are seriously losing it."

* * *

"I swear to god Will, you're losing it," Francie sighed. 

Will walked out of his closet and into the bedroom carrying a pile of clothes that he quickly threw into the suit case on the bed. He quickly turned and went back into the closet. "I am not losing it," he told Francie.

Francie, leaning against the door in the bedroom, stared at the suitcase on the bed. "Okay," she said. "That's why you are going to Germany because some freak called you on the phone…right?"

Will walked back out again and threw more clothes in the suitcase. "I told you," Will said zipping the suitcase up. "This is a major lead in Sydney's disappearance."

"How so?"

"It's…well, because…." He stammered. He then looked down at the suitcase in defeat, unable to close it from the amount of clothes in it. "It just is!" he finally said, then went into the bathroom to retrieve more things to pack up.

Francie rolled her eyes and walked over to the suitcase on the bed. "Will, I don't understand what this means," she said. "Is this supposed to help you find her?" Francie asked, while closing the suitcase successfully.

Will walked out of the bathroom. "Yes! The voice said that they had information that will help me find Sydney and get to bottom of this whole Rabamldi thing they were talking about."

"The voice?" Francie repeated rolling her eyes. Will smiled brightly and nodded, as if he figured his first case out. Francie threw up her arms. "Okay!" she said. "But I'm going with."

* * *

_**remember...comments, reviews and alerts only progress the story**_


	2. The Prison of Water

She was warm…no…she was cold. At this moment though, she wasn't sure what she was. Cold, hot, happy, sad, forgiving, nice…normal? She hugged herself tightly even though she wasn't cold. It was humid in the city she was in, and she had no idea exactly what city it was that she was in but it appeared to be Havana, Cuba. She pushed all the confusing thoughts and questions aside and turned to focus her attention to finding a phone, from anyone at anyplace, just to contact those that she cared about and left behind. Sydney's eyes finally found a phone booth at the corner of the street and she smiled to herself. Thank god, she thought, and she quickly ran to the phone booth. Sydney picked up the receiver and quickly dialed a number and waited a few seconds before a woman's voice was heard on the other end. "Dispatch?"

"Yes," she breathed. "This is officer 2300844, calling for connection. Confirmation: looking glass."

"Stand by."

Sydney tapped her foot and waited a few seconds before a man's voice was heard through the receiver. "This is Kendall."

"Thank god, I just woke up in Havana. I don't know how long I've been here or how I got here," she fumbled. "I don't remember…"

For a second, Sydney thought she had lost him. But then she heard an overwhelming sigh over the phone as Kendall then said, "Get to our safe house in Varadero. You remember how to get there?"

Sydney nodded. "Of course I do."

"All right," Kendall respond. "I'll make sure they're expecting you."

"Okay."

* * *

Will looked at his watch once more growing more and more impatient by the second. Francie glanced over at her boyfriend and raised her eyebrows. "What's with you?"

Will sighed heavily. "We're suppose to meet someone here."

"I thought we're meeting them in Germany?" she asked confused.

"We are," Will answered. "I mean someone else that is going with us."

Francie sighed in annoyance. "Why do you always tell me things at the last minute?" she muttered.

Will rolled his eyes, the waved his arms. "He's here," he informed her. Francie looked in the direction that Will's eyes were focused on and then looked at Will. "You're bringing him?" she asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah."

"CIA? The people who didn't tell us squat?"

Will paused, and then nodded again. "Yeah."

"Hey guys."

Will extended his hand. "Heya Vaughn."

"Hey Mike," Francie greeted.

"So," Michael began. "You said you might have information on Sydney's disappearance.

Will nodded. "Yeah." From the look Francie shot him he quickly added, "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Michael asked confused.

"'A Voice' called him," Francie mocked.

"You know, if you don't believe me then why are you coming?" Will snapped at Francie.

"Because I don't want you doing something stupid again!"

"Again?" Will nearly cried out.

"Yes. New Years Eve?"

Will slightly blushed. "I told you that something was slipped in my drink!"

"Like what?" Francie shot back. "A bozo pill?"

"Will," Michael interrupted.

"Right. Well, we're meeting the guy in Germany."

"Germany," Michael echoed.

"Yeah. I'll explain on the flight…"

Michael sighed. As much as it sounded like Cat and Mouse to him, Michael had nothing else better to do and if this was something that could led to Sydney, he was all for it.

* * *

_Beating against the water with all her might, trying her hardest to get away, all she could think about was getting home to the people she loved. She knew that she was doing this for them. She kicked her feet with all her might as she finally saw what appeared to be land in front of her blurry eyes. She kicked and silently screamed as she made her way closer and closer…just nearly there._

_Finally, her foot hit something solid. God I hope that's a shark, she thought quickly. Sure enough, her feet sank in it and she cried out in happiness deep in her throat. Then she ran…once more against the G-Force, she remembered her training and fought like hell to disobey her body's desire to give up and quit. Then she leapt up forward as her head found the air, escaping the prison of the water. She ran up to the beach, then collapsed, gasping for breath and hugging the sand, thrilled to be out of the water and onto land. Sydney, still laying down her body hugging the sand, looked out to the sea from which she had swam from and smiled to herself. She had survived. She didn't know how, nor at this point did she care. She was alive and for now…she was safe._

Her heart was pounding, her hands were shaking. Yes…she was a complete nervous wreck. It was only a few months ago that she discovered she had a half-sister, someone who at first she had came to despise and hate where now all she could think about was wrapping her arms around her and crying. She finally made her way to the room where her sister was waiting for someone to take her back home. She had no idea the ordeal she had been through but at this point, just seeing her breath and in one piece was enough for her any day.

Nadia took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, slowly opening the door. She crept in as Sydney's head turned to her sister and her eyes started to tear up. Nadia's eyes watered up as well as Sydney rushed to her and hugged her. Nadia held on to her as both women openly cried.

"God Sydney," Nadia whispered. "You scared us all."

Sydney chuckled painfully. "Sorry about that."

"I can forgive you, sis."

Sydney broke away and wiped her face. "So…you know?"

Nadia nodded. "Yes."

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not! I've never had an older sister before."

"Older?"

Nadia laughed. "You know what I mean!" Nadia looked at Sydney closely. "You alright?"

Sydney nodded. "Yep…not a scratch on me."

"How'd you make it here?" Nadia asked.

Sydney thought for a moment. "I swam."

Nadia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Syd, that's thousands of miles away from here."

Sydney shrugged. "Something happened."

Nadia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Once again, Sydney shrugged. "I'm not sure but…I feel different. I mean…how could I have survived that?"

Nadia shook her head. "I don't know, but first thing first…I'm taking you home."

Sydney's eyes lightened up. "Home…where's Michael?"

Nadia smiled. "Waiting for you. I'm sure Kendall has already informed Vaughn and your father."

Sydney nodded. "Then let's go!"

Just as the two women turned to leave, a reign of gunshots began, causing both Sydney and Nadia to hit the floor for some cover. Sydney covered her ears and looked around having no idea where the bullets were coming from. In fact, to her it seemed like they were coming from everywhere. "Nadia!" she yelled over the gunfire. No answer. "Nadia."

Sydney crawled her way to her sister and that was when she noticed the blood beneath Nadia.


	3. John Doe

"Nadia! Nadia!"

Sydney rushed over to her sister's side, carefully avoiding the bullets. She saw blood running freely beneath Nadia and feared the worst. "Nadia?" she said more quietly, but clearly the voice of fear. Nadia groaned and rolled over.

"I'm alright," she whispered.

Sydney helped her sit up and Nadia looked at her bleeding arm. "The bullet just grazed me. I'm fine," she reassured her.

Sydney nodded and smiled. She quickly looked around the room, surveying the exits and entryways.

"Anyway we can get out of here?" Nadia asked.

Sydney shrugged, looking defeated. "The only way I see is through the door."

Nadia glanced at the door and nodded, biting her lip. Slowly, she crept towards the door keeping low to the ground as the firing continued. She laid her hand on the knob and turned, just cracking the door enough to look out. Quickly, she shut the door and breathed heavily. "Well?" Sydney asked.

Nadia shook her head. "There are five of them coming," she said.

"Did you bring any weapons?"

Nadia turned to Sydney and gave her a stern look. "Like I expected this?"

Sydney ignored Nadia and pointed towards the window in the room. "That's our way out."

Nadia's eyes widened. "There? Sydney, they are outside as well!"

Sydney shrugged. "Well, we could stay here and wait for them to kick in the door if you like."

With no time to argue, Nadia nodded and Sydney grabbed her sister by the arm as the men kicked in the door. Sydney put her arm out, protecting her face as they crashed through the window and landed on the grass hard. The men outside, who were reloading, saw Sydney and Nadia and shouted commands in Spanish. Sydney quickly stood up, regaining her composer, and grabbed Nadia as they opened fire once more. More commands were given as several of the armed men jumped into their cars and took off after Sydney and Nadia.

Feet pounding the pavement as hard as possible, Sydney and Nadia ran faster than either one had before. Sydney glanced behind them and saw that two black town cars were giving chase and catching up to them quickly. Nadia briefly turned to her sister. "What the hell did you do?" she asked, out of breath.

Sydney didn't answer though as she ran into a parking lot, Nadia following close behind. Sydney pointed to a car in front of them and smashed in the window as Nadia did the same to the passenger window, unlocking the door and jumping in the BMW. Sydney easily pulled apart the console beneath the steering wheel and started the car up. Just as a man came out carrying several coffees, Sydney slammed on the gas and peeled out of the lot, the two town cars closing in.

"Hey!" the man shouted. "That's my car!"

Sydney sped out into traffic, carefully dodging the other vehicles and looked in the rear-view mirror, spotting the two black cars. "Can you lose them?" Nadia asked.

"Watch me."

Quickly changing lanes without looking, Sydney maneuvered the car onto the highway. "Where's our pickup?"

"Just three miles from here," Nadia answered.

"Better tell them we're on our way," Sydney said as the car sped up to a hundred and thirty miles.

* * *

As Michael, Will and Francie walked up the stairs in an old apartment building, Michael couldn't help the sinking feeling that something about this whole situation was seriously wrong. At this point though, there was no turning back. As the three finally approached the apartment, Michael laid his hand on his gun, just for reassurance as Will knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Will called out. No answer. "It's me," Will said. "Will Tippen. From…Los Angeles."

Still no answer. Michael looked at Will and stepped forward, taking out his weapon as he lifted his foot and kicked in the door. The apartment was dark, and it smelled horrible. Michael pushed aside the urge to throw up right here and now. He checked every room as Will and Francie slowly entered and looked around. It wasn't until Michael reached the bedroom that his suspicions were confirmed. On the ground was Will's supposed contact, dead surrounded by his blood. So, that's the smell. Michael holstered his gun and kneeled down to get a closer look at the guy. He was shot in the head with an automatic weapon from what Michael could tell by the wound. He slowly stood up and walked past the man, careful to avoid stepping in his pool of blood, as he looked around for an I.D. or wallet. Someway to identify the man on the floor. As he was searching through the drawers, Will and Francie walked in and Francie shrieked and covered her mouth with her hand. "What the fuck?" Will cried out. He looked at Michael who only went back to looking through the drawers. "That's him, isn't it?" Will asked.

"Probably," Michael said. He slammed the drawer shut. "Which leads me to believe this is more serious that the CIA thinks."

"Why do you say that?"

Michael pointed to the man on the floor. "Because he's dead."

"So…he had information about Sydney and her last mission," Will pieced together, "And someone else got to him before he could tell us…right?"

Michael nodded his head. "Most likely." He looked at Francie, concerned. "Come on…we should head back. I'll call this in."

Will nodded and took Francie leading her out, as Michael took one last look at the dead John Doe.

* * *

Sydney burned rubber on the BMW as she screeched to beside a private jet. Her and Nadia quickly jumped out of the car, leaving the engine running, and ran to the jet. Within seconds, the jet began to take off as the two cars sped into the private airport and surrounded the BMW.

Several of the armed men jumped out of the cars with their weapons trained on the car. But Sydney and Nadia weren't to be found as one of the men pointed up towards the jet that Sydney and Nadia were on, just as it took off.


	4. Trapped

As Michael, Will, and Francie all quickly walked downstairs and back to their rented car, Michael noticed two Mercedes that were parked across the street. He stared at them intently noticing that they weren't parked there before. Will turned to Michael and noticed him looking at the cars. "What?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Those cars," Michael answered.

"What about them?" Will asked looking at them himself.

Michael's eyes then went to their car. Quickly, in one fluent movement, he grabbed Will and Francie and threw them to the ground as their car exploded. Will helped Francie up as Michael took out his gun and aimed it at the men who stepped out of the Mercedes and opened fire on them. Michael and company ducked behind a car for coverage as gunfire suddenly erupted out on the open street.

"Well," Michael said over the gunfire. "I guess you were right."

"About what?" Will asked confused.

"About what your contact had. The information he was going to give you," Michael replied.

"Can we _please _forget about that for a moment?" Francie shouted. "Those fricken' men are trying to _kill_ us!"

Michael nodded. "Yeah." He took a deep breath and stood up returning fire, forcing the men to take cover as he then shouted, "Go!"

Will grabbed Francie by the arm and the two of them dashed into the alleyway with Michael following them. "Where are we going?" Will shouted to Michael behind him.

"Anywhere away from them," Michael shouted back.

Just as they were reaching the end of the alleyway, Will heard tires screech as another Mercedes came in through the alleyway, cutting them off. "I don't think that's going to be as easy as it sounds," Will muttered. Michael slowed to a jogging pace and stopped beside Francie as more fortified men came out of the Mercedes. Michael turned around thinking they could go back the way they came, but the other two Mercedes pulled up, successfully trapping Michael and company. Michael sighed, defeated, as Francie muttered, "This is _so_ not good."

* * *

Sydney winched as another needle was poked in her arm, drawing more blood. When the tube was full, the doctor took it out and placed a bandage over it. "Is that all?" Sydney asked irritated. After finally returning to the states, Sydney and Nadia had gone straight to the CIA where Sydney was put under strict medical attention and Nadia's wounds were taken care of. For an hour straight, Sydney had to undergo several tests, blood samples, and answer tons of questions. Needless to say, she was tired and just wanted to go home.

When the door to her room in the medical ward opened and her father, Jack Bristow entered, Sydney pushed aside her thoughts and smiled at her dad as he carefully hugged her.

"Sydney," he sighed in relief. "Are you alright?"

Jack broke the hug and smiled at her daughter who shrugged her shoulders. "Well with all the blood…" she began. "I'm fine though," she said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Jack said.

Sydney's expression turned grave, "Dad…have they found Irina's body?"

Jack's smile faded as he looked down, avoiding his daughter's eyes. "No," he admitted. "We thought she was dead, but now that you're alive…"

Sydney nodded understanding so Jack didn't finish. If Sydney had survived, then there was a good chance that Irina had found a way off the island as well…alive.

Sydney suddenly sighed. "When will they release me?"

"Director Chase says she has one more person who would like to speak with you, then they'll release you."

Sydney nodded. "Where is Julian?" she asked. "And Lauren?"

Jack shrugged. "We don't know. Both of them disappeared after your apparent death and the collapse of SD-6."

"So, we accomplished our objective?" she questioned.

Jack nodded once more and smiled. "Yes…the SD braches were eliminated."

Sydney smiled. "That's the best news so far. What about Vaughn?"

Jack's face suddenly fell. "At this moment, he is M.I.A."

"M.I.A?" Sydney repeated.

"Yes," Jack answered. "He is on what we suspect an unauthorized 'mission'. We traced him to Germany with two others."

Sydney smacked her forehead. "Will and Francie," she whispered.

Jack looked at her confused. "What do your friends have to do with this?"

"Two others Dad? That has to be them," Sydney exclaimed. "Have you located them?"

Jack shook his head. "No…not yet."

Before the two could talk any further, the door opened once more and a young looking woman, probably in her late 20s early 30s and slightly shorter than herself, entered and smiled warmly at Sydney as her blonde hair fell past her shoulders. "Sydney Bristow?" she asked.

Sydney nodded and smiled politely. "Yes."

The other woman extended her hand, which Sydney shook. "My name is Detective Jennifer Rhodes," she introduced herself. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Sydney stated. "Ready to leave and get back in the field.

Jennifer nodded. "Well, I can help you with the first one, but not the second."

Sydney looked at her confused. "I'm sorry?"

Jennifer shrugged, as if was nothing that Sydney was not given her job back to her. At least not _completely_. "Director Chase has thought it best that you not jump back into the field just yet."

"But I was cleared," Sydney said looking to her father for help, but getting nothing.

"You were cleared medically, yes," Jennifer said nodding. "But that is not why she hasn't reinstated you."

"Then why?" Jack asked, finally getting involved.

"Because Sydney is a prime suspect in the murder of Arvin Sloane…the case that _I_ am leading."


	5. Now or Never

**I know it's short, and probably pointless, but I needed a pointless chapter to set up the rest of the story. The next chapter will finally lead to a reunion...**

Sydney needed to shoot someone. Or something. She didn't care what or who, but she need to release her anger. She didn't understand how she could be under investigation. Since when did people give a damn about a mad man like Arvin Sloane? Since when was justice considered murder? It had been twenty four hours since her return and Michael, Will and Francie were missing. Instead of going out and searching for them and killing the bastards that had them, Sydney was stuck in the CIA, in Los Angeles, without any authority or means to go and track them. Without her clearance, Sydney wasn't going anywhere for a while…and that made it ten times worse for Michael and her best friends. Sydney was stalking around the briefing room in a fit as her father entered. "Sydney," he began.

"Did they find them yet?" she asked hopeful. But Jack's expression gave her the answer. _No_. "Why won't they give me back my clearance!" she fumed.

"Because, you're under investigation…"

"I know," she snapped. "It was a rhetorical question." Jack looked down, slightly hurt by Sydney's anger and words, but he chose to ignore it. "I should be out there," Sydney went on. "I should be looking for Michael and I should be stopping my mother."

"Sydney, we are trying…"

Sydney sighed and sat down, rubbing her temples together as she felt a headache coming on. "I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Look, I am trying to get your status back. In the meantime though, maybe you should go home and relax. You've been through a lot."

Sydney shook her head. "I can't. Not knowing that they might be in some trouble. Or worse…dead."

* * *

Nadia entered Director Chase's office to find Detective Rhodes standing in the far corner looking over a file that she was holding in her hands. "Agent Santos," Chase said. "This is Detective Rhodes."

Nadia nodded at her, showing no interest in who she was. Jennifer caught that and offered a simple nod, then went back to her file. "What did you want to see me about?" Nadia asked, cutting right to the chase…no pun intended.

"I wanted to offer you the job of leading a team in Germany," Chase informed her.

"To search for Agent Vaughn and the two others that were with him?" Nadia asked.

Chase folded her hands. "No…we already have a team working on that."

Nadia looked at her confused. From the corner of her eye, she saw Rhodes look up as well, equally surprised. "What do you need me for then?"

"To find out why Agent Vaughn was there."

"Wouldn't it be easier to find Vaughn and ask him yourself?"

Chase smiled at her, but her body language said that she wasn't playing around. "Just what exactly is it that you wish to suggest, Agent Santos?"

Nadia sighed. _It's now or never_. "I suggest that Agent Bristow be reinstated and led a team into Germany to rescue them," she answered flatly.

For awhile, Chase said nothing. It seemed that it was something she thought of, but looked down upon. Before Chase could say no, Jennifer stepped forward. "That's not a bad idea, actually."

Chase looked up at Jennifer and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Jennifer looked at Nadia, then back at Chase. "For one, it will move my investigation forward instead of the stand still it's in now. The only request I have is to shadow Ms. Bristow."

"You have to be filed rated," Nadia jumped in, irritated.

Jennifer shot her a look. "I am more than qualified," she answered. "Plus, it gives me an inside look on how Sydney performs her job and under what stresses."

Chase thought it over a bit, then finally nodded. "Fine. For the time being, Agent Bristow will be given her status back in the CIA and on missions. However; she is still under investigation of Arvin Sloane's murder and is a prime suspect in my eyes until proven otherwise."

Jennifer nodded. "Understood."

* * *

Sydney sat staring at the ceiling as thoughts of Michael and her friends were tugging at her heart, taunting her. If anything happened, she'd never forgive herself. She thought of Michael and his smile and smiled painfully remembering what it was like to be in his arms. She wanted that so dearly right now but was denied it for so many reasons that seemed only unfair to her. After her father had left the office, Sydney's mind had wondered what happened to Julian and Lauren and exactly how Sloane's death became murder in the first place.

As the door opened, Sydney thought that it was her father again. She turned to the person standing in the doorway and frowned, surprised. "Are you here to interrogate me?"

Jennifer shrugged. "In a matter of speaking."

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"I've come to tell you that I got Chase to return your clearance within the CIA."

Sydney's eyes lightened up. "Really?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yes, and you have been given permission to lead a team in Germany for search and rescue."

Sydney sat up, hearing the best news since she returned. Well…just about. "What's the catch?"

Jennifer walked further into the room standing in front of Sydney. "The catch is... I will be overshadowing you." Sydney nodded as Jennifer continued. "You're still under investigation and will be until I solve the case, which believe me…I will."

Sydney nodded. At this moment, she didn't care about some stupid case. She was getting the chance to bring her friends home alive and it was something she'd take in a heartbeat. "If you help me, Detective Rhodes," Sydney said, "Save my friends and stop my mother…I will deliver you the person who killed Sloane."

Jennifer gave it a moment to consider. She wasn't sure if Sydney knew the killer or was the killer or even if she was telling the truth. "You're a CIA agent," Jennifer said point-blank. "You realize what will happen to you and the ones you love if you break a deal like that?" Sydney nodded. "Okay then…it's a deal."

Sydney was relived…for now. With the aid of Rhodes, she was sure that she'd find Michael and the others and stop Irina. The one question that had been burning on her mind though was _what were they looking for in Germany?_


	6. So Close

It was something that you'd normally only see in the movies. People never talked about it when it actually happened so we never second guessed it. We knew nothing about terrorism and only understood what it was that people _did_ talk about. This was something the average American was never put through…it was something they didn't even acknowledge. It was something that Sydney Bristow did every single day. Put her life on the line for millions of people she never met and never would meet. She can handle every weapon you name; jump out of helicopters thousands of feet in the air; come up with the perfect alias's so you never second guessed her; could render you incapacitated for the rest of your life with one punch; and tell everything about you just by glancing your way. It wasn't a common job…it was a risky one…one that didn't offer anything but one…the drug of adrenaline. But the one flaw even in Sydney Bristow, is just anyone else who is in love, you piss her off…you're dead.

Sydney felt that way now. They had kidnapped her boyfriend and two best friends…the most important people in the world to her. Now they were going to pay. So many thoughts ran across her mind as they were approaching the last known location of the trio. She had so many things to be angry and upset over that it made her job and her focus that much more easier. One; they took they people she love. Two; Sloane's death was called a murder, hopeful to be pinned on her. Three; Irina was still out there somewhere and more dangerous and vengeful then ever. Four; Julian and Lauren were missing and Five; Just exactly did she manage to survive the Island flooding? Not only did the machine explode right there in the same room as her and her mother, but how had she managed to escape and wake up all the way in Cuba? There were so many unanswered questions that it made her that much more angry…that much more dangerous.

Eric kicked in the door of the apartment and after silently counting to three, Sydney quickly walked inside, her gun leading her. Scanning the room, Sydney couldn't help but wonder if they were kidnapped here and taken somewhere else. As Sydney walked further into the apartment her team split up to cover the area. The place looked like a hurricane had came through it. There was a torn up couch and a small television in front of a coffee table with beer bottles and chips scattered all over. In the far corner was a laptop. Sydney holstered her gun and walked over to it. She touched the laptop and found it to be warm. She slowly opened it up and looked up to see her team had relaxed as well and holstered their own weapons while searching through the mess. Newspapers and magazine clippings were all over the floor. Sydney turned her attention back to the laptop as a government homepage popped up. Sydney gazed at it curiously as her sister walked up beside her. "Find anything?"

Sydney shook her head. "No…but they must've just left. Probably tipped off."

Nadia nodded and looked around. She sighed and finally turned her attention back to Sydney. "We have nothing."

"Not even on the truck outside?"

Nadia shook her head. "So far, no."

Sydney closed the laptop. "They left not more than an hour ago," she told her.

"There's no way that they escaped. This place has been under surveillance since then."

Sydney nodded and pondered the thought. "Unless there is a way out in here."

"Over here!" they heard. Sydney and Nadia, followed by the rest of the team, walked up to Jennifer. "Looks like they decided to take a little detour," she said smiling. Jennifer pushed the couch aside to reveal a trap door. Sydney bent down and helped her open it, revealing an entrance way to the sewers below the city. For the first time since landing in Germany, Sydney's eyes gleamed with hope.

--------------------------------

It was the kind of situation that he knew very well. One that he was trained for. He knew how to handle himself in this kind of environment. They didn't though and that was what worried him the most. Michael swarmed a bit to try and get as comfortable as possible, but he knew that that was not an option…not at this point. He sighed and looked up as the tiny streams of light reflected off his face.

_Life it seems will fade away  
_

_Drifting further every day  
_

_Getting lost within myself  
_

_Nothing matters no one else_

Their kidnappers had tied up all three of them and covered their mouths with tape to keep them quiet. Particularly Francie who was kicking, screaming, biting and cursing all the way. After they had the trio under control the locked them in a bunker. Michael wasn't sure exactly where they were but he did know that it had to be an abandoned and shut down meat packing plant judging from the equipment he saw while being led into the building. He looked up at the bars again and sighed. With is hands tied there was no way he could make it up there and let himself, Will and Francie escape. All he could do now was pray for help.

_I have lost the will to live  
_

_Simply nothing more to give  
_

_There is nothing more for me  
_

_Need the end to set me free_

The images of Sydney suddenly flashed in his mind. There was so much he still wanted to do, but Sydney was gone, and if Michael didn't act quickly, he would be dead soon too. The light in the bunker slowly faded away and in surprise, all three of them looked up through the bars. For a split second, Michael thought that their captors had returned. He looked up and focused his eyes and realized that someone was standing directly over them. _If only I can loosen these ties and make some kind of noise…_And that was when he heard it. It made his heart stop as he saw Francie and Will's eyes go wide, hearing it too. It was word, that carried so much happiness and hope. "Sydney..."

-----------------------------

"Damn, it smells down here," Eric said holding his nose.

Jennifer turned around and shot Eric a stupefied look. "That's why it's called a sewer, genius," Jennifer said putting on a fake smile for Eric.

He in turn shot her a look back as Jennifer turned around. Sydney ignored the both of them. She knew that Jennifer didn't approve of the team that Sydney had put together, but Jennifer never saw Eric in action. Even though Sydney didn't know Eric as well as she knew Julian and Lauren, her other partners, she trusted him.

_Things not what they used to be  
_

_Missing one inside of me  
_

_Deathly lost, this can't be real_

_Cannot stand this hell I feel_

But right now her mind, and her soul, was riding on this mission and its outcome. Her friends' lives depended on it. They had been walking through the underground tunnels for a good half hour or so when Sydney suddenly stopped. She shined her flashlight in front of her and the light landed on a staircase directly in front of them. Sydney ran to it with her team following knowing that wherever the stairs led to is where she and the others would find Michael and her friends.

_Emptiness is filling me_

_To the point of agony  
_

_Growing darkness taking dawn_

_I was me, but now he's gone_

Sydney slowly opened the trap door and slowly crept out. The trap door was behind a machine so it gave her and her team good cover. Sydney poked her head out and scanned the place then pushed her back to the wall. She looked at Jennifer and nodded towards her. Slowly creeping out, her gun in lead, Jennifer came out from her cover and scanned the place, followed by Eric and Nadia.

_No one but me can save myself, but it's too late  
_

_No, I can't think, think why I should even try_

Sydney stood up and looked around as well. It appeared that they were in an abandoned meat packing plant judging by the hooks and chains hanging from the ceilings and the huge machines in the far corners of the warehouse. Sydney stepped closer as the light on her gun searched the walls and floors of the warehouse. She cautiously stepped over the draining bars and stood watching her team lower their weapons. Sydney couldn't help it but she felt like she was being watched and it was a feeling that she couldn't shake. "Sydney!" Eric called out walked up to her, shaking his head.

"There's nothing here," he said. "The place looks like it was wiped clean just like the apartment."

Sydney looked past Eric trying to find some clues to the whereabouts of Michael, Will and Francie. "We're missing something," she whispered.

Eric shook his head. "Sydney…" he sighed then stopped. He didn't know what he could possibly tell her.

_Yesterday seems as though it never existed  
_

_Death greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye_

_---------------------------_

About 50 feet away, a man threw down his cigarette and frowned. He opened the door to his black Chevy Tahoe and pulled out a suit case. Placing it on the ground, he clicked it open and quickly put the gun parts together. He then walked to the other side of the truck and rested his arm on the engine of the truck and aimed the weapon in the warehouse in front of him. Using the scope he zoomed in as his finger eased on the trigger. He smiled when he had the leader of the CIA covert team in his sight as his finger squeezed the trigger…

- Song; Fade to Black: Metallica


	7. Together Again

It was as if time had slowed down. Nothing was moving; no one was talking. Eric sighed once more and turned away from Sydney and looked at Nadia, who peered at her sister, her heart breaking for her. Time sped up again when a single shot rang out. Michael watched from beneath in horror as both Sydney and Eric went down. He struggled even more, using all of his strength to loosen the ropes, but with no success. Jennifer turned around after hearing the shot to see both Eric and Sydney go down. "Bristow!" Jennifer ran quickly and threw the gun around her freeing her hands. Both Jennifer and Nadia reached them at the same time. Jennifer carefully touched Sydney to see that she was still breathing. Her eyes then followed where she was shot; in her right arm, and it was bleeding badly. Jennifer turned around at one of the agents and snapped her fingers. "Quickly, get me the first aid kit and get the chopper here en route to the nearest CIA hospital." The team did what they were told and while Jennifer took the kit and quickly opened it she yelled, "And will someone find that fucking shooter?"

Jennifer looked at Nadia who was still tending to Eric. "How is he?"

Nadia looked up at Jennifer, fighting her tears that stung her eyes. "Not good," she whispered. "If we don't get to a hospital…"

"We will," Jennifer assured her as she wrapped up Sydney's wound. She looked down at her, "Can you stand?" she asked. Sydney nodded and looked at Jennifer in a daze slightly confused as to what had happened just before she passed out.

Jennifer shook her head. "No, you can't," she muttered.

From above, Jennifer heard the helicopters blades twirling as someone shouted, "The chopper's here!"

Jennifer stood up. "Get Bristow and Weiss in the chopper."

As two other agents came and helped Nadia with Eric and Sydney, Jennifer watched them leave the building. She looked around to see where the bullet was fired but couldn't tell from which direction just yet. She looked down where the blood was running as something caught her eye. She bent down slightly and looked down between the bars. Cautiously, she grabbed a firm hold of the bars and lifted it up. Looking down she smiled. "Well, I'll be damned." Francie, Will and Michael looked up at Jennifer, relieved.

------------------------------

Even though two of their agents were shot and no suspects were caught, it was a mission that Director Chase and Kendall thought successful. After being briefed for several hours, Will, Francie and Michael all left the briefing room with Dixon to go and finally see Sydney. Chase, Kendall and Jennifer had successful concluded that Michael acted like an agent and went after what he believed to be valuable information. The worse that Chase did was suspend him for taking civilians with him and not informing the CIA or FBI of his whereabouts. As they approached Sydney's holding quarters, Jack ran into them and greeted Will and Francie. "Dixon," he said. "Do you mind if I speak to Agent Vaughn briefly?"

Dixon glanced at Michael and shrugged. "Of course not."

He stepped away and led Will and Francie further down the hall, leaving Michael and Jack alone. For awhile, Jack said nothing. Michael looked at Jack impatiently then sighed. "Look, if you're not going to say anything…"

"What you did was stupid and immature."

Michael's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Immature?"

"Yes. You put not only innocent people's lives on the line, but Sydney's as well."

"I was trying to protect Sydney," Michael said defensively.

"And yet she is laying in another hospital bed," Jack shot back. When Michael didn't say anything, he continued. "What exactly were you doing there, Agent Vaughn?"

"Looking into a lead."

"What kind of lead? At that time Sydney was believed dead. What lead could you have possibly gotten?"

"Obviously an important one for us to be kidnapped and for the contact to be killed!"

"You went in there blind!" Jack yelled. "Instead of clearing it with myself or Kendall, you took it upon yourself to go to Germany and as a result you also got yourself killed!"

"I'm a big boy."

"But Will and Francie are not field trained. Not even remotely trained for what you sent them into!"

After a brief pause, Michael looked at Jack square in the eye. "Are we done now? Sydney's waiting." Without waiting for an answer, Michael left Jack alone to stare at him as he was walking away.

------------------------------

"God I missed you so much!" Francie exclaimed.

"I can tell," Sydney choked out.

Francie gasped and released Sydney from her hug and blushed. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Sydney laughed. "It's so good to see you guys."

"Syd, you have no idea," Will said. "We've missed you. I mean, all those weeks we thought…"

"We knew you had to come back," Francie jumped in.

Sydney nodded. "Yeah well…it was a close call…and Irina is still out there."

Will raised his eyebrows at Sydney in shock. "Wait…she's still alive?"

Sydney shrugged. "Well, if I survived, I wouldn't put it past her that she did too."

Will nodded taking in the information as the door opened. They turned around to see Michael walking in, smiling. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Francie looked from Michael to Sydney then back again. "No," she spoke up grabbing Will's arm. "We were just leaving. Been a long couple of days."

Will looked Francie confused. "What? Wait…we just got here."

"Let's go," Francie ordered shoving him out of the room. She looked back and winked at the couple. "Have fun catching up you two."

Sydney chuckled as the doors closed and Michael walked up to her. "You okay?" he asked.

Sydney smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah. You?"

Michael shrugged. "Well…getting there." He looked at Sydney's arm and frowned. "I thought you were shot?"

Sydney looked at her shoulder as well and shrugged seeing only a tiny bruise on it. "I heal fast," she answered.

Michael looked at her closely. "It's been a really long day," he commented.

Sydney bit her lip and nodded. "Yep. We should…probably rest."

Michael nodded, leaning closer to Sydney. "I totally agree with you. No need to push ourselves to the limit or anything."

Sydney smiled as Michael leaned in even more closer, his lips close to hers. "That's right."

------------------------

Sydney felt a surge of emotions sweep over her as Michael caressed her neck. The ride home seemed like forever…but it felt like it had taken forever for her to be back in his arms again. With every kiss, with every motion and desire of lust and love, Sydney felt alive. She felt, reborn. All of her worries up until that point had dissolved. She had no need to be overcome with them…only with Michael. He felt stronger but he smelled and looked the same as she remembered him. Every day she thought about this moment, the moment where they were lovers…where they were one. It seemed that they were the only ones alive and on this earth. Them and them alone. Michael slowly made his way down from her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach as every fiber in her being was riddled with pleasure from head to toe… so deep that it shook her to the core. She wanted it to stay this way. As her knees buckled from the excitement, Sydney gasped for breath, slightly pushing Michael off of her. He looked at her, first confused, but then a lazy grin was spread across his handsome boyish face as he playfully teased her. Sydney couldn't help but smile. _I have missed him so much. _Michael slowly let himself into her as their noses touched and he kissed her. Sydney let out a small gasp. It was then that she realized, that she saw herself growing old with him, having kids with him, retiring with him. She knew…Michael was the one. Michael…was her soul mate. And together they melted into each other filling each other with every once of pleasure they could humanly bring themselves to.


	8. New Alliances

Sydney slowly opened her eyes and inhaled deeply as the morning sunshine hit her face. She looked around Michael's room as the images of last night with him suddenly flashed in her mind. She couldn't help but smile as she stretched her arms and legs, feeling Michael's body touching hers, his arm draped across her as if he was holding onto her all night never wanted to let go. Slowly Sydney positioned herself to facing Michael, careful not to wake him. She smiled at his handsome sleeping face and traced her fingers along his forehead down to his chin. Michael moved ever so slightly and Sydney pulled back her hand. "Stop," Michael mumbled. "That tickles."

Sydney laughed as Michael opened his eyes and smiled at Sydney. "You know," she told Michael. "You snore in your sleep."

Michael chuckled. "I do not."

Sydney giggled. "Yes you do."

"Well, you talk in yours," Michael playfully shot back.

"Oh yeah?" Sydney countered. "What was I saying then?"

Michael's eyes looked up, thinking. "Hmm…something about coffee in the morning with your boyfriend and…a broken mug."

Sydney stared at Michael for a second and when he smiled she started to burst out laughing.

"I'm serious though," Michael said after a few minutes. "I want coffee."

Michael rolled over on his back and grabbed his pants by his night table. Sydney got out of the bed as well and threw Michael's t-shirt over her as she followed Michael into the kitchen. Sydney watched him as Michael prepared the coffee. His upper body bare, Sydney bit her lip when he turned to her and smiled. "What?" he asked.

Sydney smiled at him. "The sun…when it lands on you it makes you seem angelic."

Michael grinned and walked up to her, pinning his body against her and her back to the wall. "Does it now? You honestly think after last night that I'm angelic?" he teased.

Sydney giggled and kissed him warmly. When the kiss ended, she looked deep into Michael's eyes. "I missed you so much," she said.

Michael's face suddenly softened and his eyes became dark. "Syd…you have no idea…"

Sydney pressed her finger to his lips and kissed him once more. As the kiss deepened Michael grabbed Sydney and lifted her up in the kitchen and sat her on the counter as she began to undo his belt. Then they heard a crash. Both of them paused their love making and looked down at the floor to see a broken mug. Sydney looked at Michael questionably. "Michael…?"

Michael only shrugged. "I made that all up."

Sydney smiled and kissed him once more.

------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer threw down her pen and leaned back in her chair, sighing. In front of her were the pictures of Sloane before his death and of his death. Slowly, Jennifer slipped her glasses off and placed them next to the water glass. Files from the former SD-6 branch were piled on the desk, including the file of Sydney and Jack Bristow and of Michael Vaughn. As Jennifer decided to call it a night, the doorbell rang. She stood up from her seat and gazed in its direction curious. She took her gun from the desk and slipped it behind her leaning it against her lower back and pants as she covered it with her shirt. She slowly made her way to the door and looked through the opening to see no one standing directly in the front door view. She sighed and opened her door then let out a sigh of relief. "Miss me much?" the man outside said.

Jennifer shot him a _'you're so dead look'_ and opened the door wider, letting him in. "I could've shot you, Julian."

Jennifer closed the door and locked it as Julian Sark walked further into the house, into the living room. Seeing the pictures and files on the desk, he turned to Jennifer and smiled. "Doing research, are we?"

Jennifer frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here, Julian?"

Julian threw up his hands as his face turned serious. "Look, I know what you're planning to do with Sydney Bristow…but, Arvin Sloane was killed several months ago. Whatever evidence there was is long gone by now."

Jennifer raised her eyebrow. "Is this why you risked coming and seeing me?" she asked. "To try and make me give up the case? Or is it because you're still in love with that poster girl?"

Julian quickly walked up to Jennifer to where they were both face to face. "Hey, Sydney has done more good in her life then you will ever know," he said angrily. He stood up straight as his demeanor and face softened. "The only regret I have is she had to be brought into this whole mess."

"Well, that's neither my doing nor my fault," Jennifer told him. When Julian said nothing, she looked at him more closely as the realization hit her. "You knew I would take this case, didn't you?" she demanded.

"Giving the circumstances…yes, I did assume you would," he answered truthfully.

Jennifer threw up her hands and walked away, "Jesus!"

Julian followed her into her bedroom. "Jennifer…"

Jennifer whirled on Julian. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because," he said. "I assumed that after you knew I used to work for Sloane that you wouldn't believe me. Least of all, listen." When Jennifer shook her head, unsure of what to do or how to react, Julian walked closer and grabbed her arms. "Look, baby, you know I will never do you wrong."

Jennifer looked up at Julian and nodded. "Yeah…I know."

Julian smiled and kissed her deeply. Jennifer let him, she felt like she deserved it. When the kiss ended, Julian smiled at her once more and slowly began to take his shirt off…


	9. Post OP Germany

Michael rolled over and fought to open his eyes once more. When he saw part of his bed empty, he turned around and saw the bathroom light on. Squinting, he looked at the clock beside his bed at the time that read '12:15'. Michael sighed and looked at Sydney who walked out of the bathroom in her business suit. "Going somewhere?" he asked gently.

Sydney looked at him, surprised that he was awake again. "Did I wake you?"

"It's twelve in the afternoon…you going to work?" he asked, avoiding her question.

Sydney nodded putting on a guilty face and walked back into the bathroom. "Yeah," she called out. "Kendall wants to brief us on the post-op."

Michael frowned. "Why? Did they find anything?"

Sydney walked back out and looked at Michael. "No," she said shaking her head. "I least I don't think so. That's why I'm going." She leaned down to kiss him and grabbed her keys. "It'll be quick," she promised.

Michael sighed. "I should be going with you."

Sydney shook her head. "No. You heard what Chase said."

Michael nodded. "Yeah I know. 'Suspended means not working which means no briefings or talking about any missions'," he said mimicking her.

Sydney smiled and grabbed her purse. "I'll be back in an hour."

Michael watched Sydney leave. "What do you want me to do in an hour?"

Sydney stopped and turned around, looking around his bedroom seeing their clothes from the night before scattered about. "Maybe you could clean up in here?" she suggested smiling.

Michael grinned back at her. "Why?" he asked. "It'll just get messy again when you return."

Sydney blushed and left leaving Michael to look around the room scratching his head and sighing.

----------------------------------

"I just think that Agent Vaughn's suspension was unnecessary," Nadia said.

"Unnecessary?" Chase repeated, folding her hands on the table. "He went rogue, and brought civilians with him which led to a search and rescue that left an agent in the hospital!"

"He was following a lead," Nadia said defensively. "Anyone of us would have done it."

"But neither one of you did," Chase shot back. "Michael Vaughn did. That's my point."

"Agent Weiss wasn't shot because Vaughn," Nadia said.

"No," Kendall spoke up. "He was shot because he was there _rescuing_ Agent Vaughn."

"No," Jennifer interjected. "He was shot because of poor surveillance."

"Look," Chase said. "The decision still remains on what exactly Agent Vaughn recovered while in Germany."

"Not a god damn thing that's what!" Kendall said angrily.

Jennifer shook her head, disagreeing. "No…I think he might have been onto something."

"And how's that, Detective?" Chase asked.

Jennifer leaned forward as Sydney entered. Everyone looked up at her as she walked into the room and took her seat beside Nadia, and then turned their attention back to Jennifer. "Their contact was killed. Which tells you want?"

"That he _did_ have the information," Nadia finished.

"Exactly. Whatever he had it was something that obviously sparked Mr. Tippen's interest to even think about traveling to Germany…"

"And something that he needed Agent Vaughn for," Nadia refined for her once more.

Jennifer nodded at Nadia, pleased that both were on the same page. Chase considered this and looked at Kendall, who only shrugged. She then looked at Sydney. "How are you Agent Bristow?"

The sudden change in subject and the attention she was receiving made Sydney a little uneasy, but she shrugged it off. "Okay, I guess. Just…tired."

Chase nodded, taking in the information. "What about your current situation?"

"My situation?" she repeated, clearly not understanding.

"Yes," Chase said. "Between Germany and your mother. Do you believe there are any consequences?"

Sydney thought for a moment realizing that she never even thought about it. "Well, it didn't cross my mind," she admitted. "There could be, but at this point I think it's too early to tell. I mean…we don't even know where she is."

"Or if she's _alive_," Jennifer pointed out, her eyes fixed on Sydney.

Chase looked at both women and nodded. "Well," she said standing up. "This is a lot of information to take in and no doubt a lot of ways to approach it." She looked directly at Sydney. "After talking to Detective Rhodes last night, she and I both agree that we see no point in taking away your clearance again. You and Agent Vaughn deserve well rested time together. So for now, enjoy it. The CIA and FBI will work together to find Irina Derevko or at the very least confirm her death. I also believe that Detective Rhodes will continue her investigation into Arvin Sloane's murder. With that said, this meeting is adjourned."

Sydney sighed as everyone stood up and began to leave. "Hey, Nadia."

Nadia looked at her sister with concerned eyes. "Yeah?"

Sydney matched her saddened eyes. "How's Eric doing? Michael and I haven't had time yet to go and see him."

Nadia smiled slightly and nodded. "He's good. Doctor's said he should make a full recovery in the next month or so."

_A month?_ Sydney nodded. "That's good then, right?"

Nadia nodded. "Yeah."

When she turned and left, Jennifer watched Sydney closely. "You were good out there," Sydney told her.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "You mean Germany?" Sydney nodded and Jennifer shrugged. "Just doing what I had to." As Sydney prepared to leave, Jennifer blocked her way. "How's your arm?"

"Fine."

"Lemme see."

"Detective…"

"I read the medical report, Bristow. Just a minor bruise? They said you weren't shot."

Sydney nodded. "Yep. So now I'm just gonna go…"

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at her. "I saw you get shot. I was covered with your blood." Sydney said nothing, just remained silent and emotionless as Jennifer continued. "I don't know what you're pulling, Bristow, but you better start being honest with me. You may be able to fool others, but not me."

"Are you sure you know what you saw?" Sydney said, challenging her.

Jennifer smiled, not taking the bait. "Just remember this…I'm watching you."

"Good to know."

Sydney moved past Jennifer and opened the door as Jennifer said, "I know you killed him."

Sensing that Sydney had paused, Jennifer turned around and looked at her. "I know that he was unarmed and I know that it was you who pulled the trigger. All I need to do is prove it to put you away for good and know this…I am excellent at my job and I _will_ prove it."

Sydney sighed and walked out, not looking back.


	10. Worries

_Warning! Cuz I don't want to get in trouble, there is a section of the chapter towards the end that proves everyone's guess as to what happened with Sydney. It's not too graphic, but u get the picture pretty clear and some ppl might not like it or get to emotional with it. I have warned you, so don't yell at me or report me or sue me. It's not too bad, but u have been warned!_

-------

"Okay," Francie sighed, throwing down her purse. "I am officially declaring that I am off the market."

Will raised his eyes, putting his keys down and taking off his coat. "What?"

Sighing, she plopped on the couch and took off her high heels. After a wonderful dinner with Will, she decided to call it night.

"I am getting sick of being kidnapped!" Francie exclaimed.

Will rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend, sympathetic. "Ugh, you're still on this?"

Francie glared at Will as he sat down next to her. "Hey," she said pointing a finger at him. "You were the one who answered your phone."

"And you were the one who insisted on tagging along!" he shot back.

"And if I hadn't, you'd be dead," she said calmly.

Will raised his hands. "Fine, you win. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Francie shrugged, dropping the subject as Will got up and walked into the kitchen pouring a glass of wine. "Have you heard from Sydney?" she asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah, she called this morning while you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Will answered. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Francie shrugged as Will walked back in handing Francie her glass. "I don't know. Just…after all she's been through, you know?"

Will nodded in agreement. "Yeah but…you know Syd."

Francie smiled. "Yep…I know Syd. And if I'm right, she's probably right back to working again."

Sydney laid down on Michael's bed and sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment as Michael walked in, smiling at her. Sydney smiled as he laid next to her, cradling her in his arms. "What?" he asked, still smiling.

Sydney opened her eyes. "Nothing," she replied. "You smell good."

Michael chuckled. "Well, I sure hope so."

Sydney turned around to where they were face to face and saw the room. "You cleaned up?" Michael nodded. "Why? It'll just get messy again."

"I know." After a moment of silence Michael spoke up once more. "How was the briefing?"

Sydney sighed. "Well, Chase gave me a few days off and Jennifer is still giving me problems."

Michael raised her eyebrows. "What sort of problems?"

Sydney smacked her forehead. "Oh, that's right…you don't know."

Michael frowned. "I don't know what?"

Sydney looked at her boyfriend sadly. "She's investigating Sloane's murder?"

"Murder?" he echoed. "Since when is killing a dead madman considered murder?"

"I know. Apparently someone in the CIA alerted Chase about the mission. It was considered a fail attempt because orders were given for Sloane not to be killed."

Michael sighed and rolled over on his back running his hand through his hair. "Oh, Syd. This is bad. If she can prove it…"

"I know," she said sadly. "I thought I was justified…"

"You were!"

"That's not how they see it."

Michael thought for a moment. "Well maybe Jack can…"

"No," Sydney said quickly. "I don't want to bring my father into this mess. He might get in trouble for keeping quiet."

Michael nodded and turned to Sydney. "Syd?" He frowned when she didn't respond. "Syd?" he tried again.

Sydney sucked in air and turned to face Michael. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Just…thinking."

"About what?"

"…My mother."

Michael sighed. "Sydney, there is no reason to believe that she is alive. You could be worrying for no reason."

Sydney sighed and sat up, grabbing Michael. "Come here."

Michael followed Sydney in the kitchen as she flipped on the light switch and opened up a drawer. "Sydney, what is it?" he asked worried.

Sydney turned to Michael and pulled down her shirt, revealing her shoulder. Michael looked at it confused until it hit him. His throat suddenly felt like it was on fire as he walked up to her and traced his fingers on her skin. Where she had been shot twenty four hours prior, there wasn't so much as a scratch on her. "Syd…"

Sydney looked at him as tears stung her eyes. "Something happened in the Caymans, Michael. Something that happened to both of us. That is why I am sure she is still alive."

Michael looked into Sydney's eyes at a total loss for words. "Michael, I don't even know how I made it to Cuba. I was shot in Germany. I felt the pain…and now I don't."

Michael shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Watch." Sydney pulled out a large chef's knife and Michael's eyes widened. "Sydney!"

She took the knife, holding it from the handle and pressed the sharp edge on her skin of her arm. Michael cried out in alarm as Sydney moved the blade down cutting her arm from her elbow down to her wrist drawing so much blood that the floor was nearly covered in blood. Michael looked at Sydney and saw that she didn't even flinch during all of this. As Sydney pulled the knife away, Michael's eyes moved back to her arm and he gasped. The cut was quickly disappearing and the blood drying up at an accelerated pace. Within a mere few seconds after cutting herself, the cut had completely disappeared showing now evidence of any injury. Michael stared in horror as Sydney threw the knife in the sink, proving her point. "If I was infected by this, so was she. Which makes her more dangerous than ever."


	11. Planning the Case

Eric stared at the Jell-O he was holding in his hands. "What is this shit?" he muttered. He threw it across the room and landed it in the garbage can as the door opened. "Hey!" he said excitedly as Michael and Sydney entered.

"Hey man," Michael smiled at him. "You're treating the nurses alright?"

Eric frowned. "Why? What'd they tell you?"

Michael laughed while Sydney walked up next to Eric and kissed his forehead. "How are you?"

Eric shrugged. "Well, you know, I'm lying in a hospital bed…and I hate hospitals," he pointed up towards the TV, "There's no porn, the nurses don't dress slutty…"

Michael arched an eyebrow as he sat down in the chair next to Eric. "I thought you were dating Nadia?"

Eric's head turned to Michael. "Yeah…so?" Michael and Sydney exchanged looks. "Hey, look," Eric defended himself. "I'm a guy and I have needs. Being strapped to a bed does not fulfill anyone of my needs so I have to make do with what I've got."

Michael smirked. "Okay…whatever."

"Now that I think about it though, if I was actually strapped to a bed it wouldn't be too bad," he muttered, deep in thought.

The door opened once more as Nadia walked in. "Nadia!" Sydney squeaked happily, eager to change the conversation in a different direction. She turned to Michael and smiled. "Look, it's Nadia."

Sydney hugged her sister tightly and Nadia looked at Eric sternly. "What'd you do?"

"Me?" Eric asked shocked. "I didn't do anything!"

"He was talking about being strapped to a bed," Michael grinned. "Not an image I prefer to have."

Sydney nodded her head. "Ditto."

"It's okay," Nadia smiled at Eric. "The doctor's said you'll be out in no time."

"Did he _give_ a specific time?" Eric grumbled. "That's it. I'm a lifer."

"Hospital's aren't too bad, Eric," Sydney said. "You have people catering to your every need. What's so bad about it?"

Eric narrowed his eyes at Sydney. "Excuse me, but weren't you complaining a while back about how much you couldn't stand hospitals?"

Sydney nodded, remembering the memory. "Yes…but that's different."

"How?"

"I'm a woman. If it isn't a soap opera with any cute doctors, then I'm not staying."

Nadia and Sydney smiled at each other while Michael and Eric frowned.

"I'm miserable!" Eric groaned.

Nadia patted his arm. "Well don't worry. We all may be put back to work sooner than expected."

"Why?" Sydney asked. "Did they find Irina?"

Nadia nodded. "They might've. They have someone who works for the Coventant. Word is, Irina is running it now."

---------------------

"Irina?" Jennifer asked. Julian nodded. "Running the Coventant?" Again, Julian nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…I am sure."

Jennifer shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. What does the Coventant have that Irina wants?"

Julian shrugged. "They are the most powerful now since the collapse of the SD branches."

"I know," Jennifer nodded. "But it still doesn't make any sense."

Julian walked past Jennifer and grabbed some papers from her desk. "Then get Sydney and the gang on it. I'm sure they can find the reason why."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "You want your ex-girlfriend on this?"

Julian looked away from the papers and at Jennifer's jealously ridden expression. "Yeah," he nodded.

Jennifer shook her head and stood up walking towards the window. She looked outside her house and saw kids playing in the street. "I don't know. If she finds out the truth…"

"She won't," Julian said, replacing the papers. "Those are two different subjects. Sloane has nothing to do with Irina or the Coventant."

"Still…"

Julian grabbed Jennifer's shoulders and started to rub them. "Still nothing. If you do this, put them all back in the game, Sydney will need your help. She will ask for it."

Jennifer turned around to face Julian. "And if she doesn't?"

"She will and when she does, she'll be all yours. You'll have her right in the palm of your hands," Julian smiled.

Jennifer returned his smile and kissed him passionately.

-----------------

"This is insane," Sydney said.

"What is?" Michael asked walking out of the hospital and to their car. "Your immortality or Irina's?"

Sydney shot him a look. "No, Irina running the Coventant. Does that make any sense to you?"

Michael thought it over then finally shook his head. "No."

"Exactly! If you could cheat death, then why would you run a black ops division like the Coventant to go fossil digging everyday?"

"I don't think they actually dig for fossils…"

"You know what I mean, Michael," Sydney sighed. "Irina is the key to everything Rabamldi was."

Michael and Sydney both got in the car and Michael started the engine. "Maybe she's doing it for the extra power. You know, establishing a name for herself."

Sydney nodded as Michael pulled out of the parking space. "That makes sense…but not for Irina." Sydney sighed and leaned back in her seat. "There has to be something or someone we're missing."

"Still no word from Sark, huh?"

Sydney shook her head. "Nope."

Michael nodded. "So…what do you want to do?"

Sydney thought for a moment. "What if the case isn't back on?" Michael glanced at Sydney in confusion. "I mean," she continued, "What if Chase and Kendall need more convincing?"

Michael turned the corner and nodded his head, seeing where Sydney was going with this. "You want us to convince them to start looking for Irina?"

"Or the Coventant," Sydney said.

"And who better than Jennifer Rhodes to convince them?"

Sydney smiled. "Exactly."

----------------

Michael slowly pulled his car into Jennifer's driveway and peered at the house in amazement. "Are you sure this is the house?" he asked while shutting off the car.

Sydney nodded. "This is the address my father gave us."

Michael and Sydney both got out of the car and walked up to the door while looking around. "It's a nice place," Michael commented, ringing the doorbell.

"Yeah, not someplace you'd expect the devil to live," Sydney muttered.

" Sydney…"

"You haven't met her, Michael."

"Well, now I will and I'll determine what she's like on my own, thank you."

Sydney crossed her arms. "Uh-huh, you'll see."

Michael heard rustling coming from within the house then moments later the door opened and Jennifer poked her head out. She looked from Michael to Sydney and back again. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. We need your help," Michael told her.

"Uh-huh, well…this is my home. So, whatever you need will have to wait until tomorrow."

"It can't wait till tomorrow," Sydney said.

Jennifer looked at Sydney and narrowed her eyes. "Why? You plan on murdering someone?"

"Look, we just need to talk," Michael said calmly.

Jennifer considered. "Hold on."

She quickly shut the door and Michael looked at Sydney confused and startled on what Jennifer had just said. "Told you!" Sydney said.

Inside the house, Jennifer ushered Julian away from the door. "Come on, you gotta hide," she said to him.

Julian refused to go that easily. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because, Vaughn and Sydney are outside, that's why!"

"But…"

"Come on."

"Jennifer…"

"Let's go."

"Jennifer!"

Jennifer looked up at Julian. "What?"

Julian spread out his arms. "Where exactly do you want me hide?"

Jennifer frantically looked around until her eyes fell upon the closet. "Here," she said opening the door.

"A closet?" Julian moaned. "How cliché is this that?"

Jennifer grabbed Julian and forced him into the closet. "Come on."

"But…"

She pushed him in then quickly closed the door. "I'd prefer the back door," he called from inside.

Jennifer smacked her forehead. _That's right the backdoor,_ she thought while opening the front door once more. "Sorry," she apologized.

Michael and Sydney stepped in. "It's okay," Michael said.

Sydney looked around. "This is a really nice place," she said smiling.

Jennifer blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"You live alone?"

Jennifer paused briefly before answering, "Yes."

"Funny," Sydney said. "I smell cologne."

" Cologne," Jennifer echoed.

Sydney nodded. "Yeah, like um…"

"Cheap cologne," Michael filled in.

"Cheap?" Jennifer heard from the closet. _Shut up, Julian!_ She laughed nervously and pointed to the door. "It was just the UPS guy probably. They all wear cheap colognes."

Sydney nodded still unconvinced but let it go. "We came here to ask you a favor."

Jennifer raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"We'd like you to convince Chase to start a case on Irina Derevko."

"A case involving what?" She looked at both of them who didn't answer. "Well you have to have something to build it on. Tell me you have something."

"We think that Irina is now the Coventants leader," Michael answered.

"You think?" Jennifer asked. "Do you have any proof?" Michael shook his head slowly. "So how exactly do you want me to approach Director Chase with this? 'Oh, Director, myself and Agent Bristow think it'll be wise to start a case against Irina Derevko. Do we know where she is? No. Do we have evidence? No. But I _believe_ that she is the behind the Coventant calling all the shots,'" Jennifer mocked.

"Look, I know how it sounds," Sydney said.

"You do?" Jennifer shot back. "Yet, you still have the balls to come waltzing in here with this?"

"Look…this is better than what we have now, isn't it?"

"All it is for you Bristow is false hopes. You missed your first shot and now you want your second," Jennifer replied. "Sometimes the second shots don't come."

"What about Rabamldi?" Michael asked.

"Who?" Jennifer asked, confused.

"Milo Rabamldi," he repeated. "I know you've heard the name from reading Sydney's profile. Maybe if we start with him it'll lead us to Irina."

Jennifer held her hand up. "Wait a minute. You're talking about that fifteenth century prophet guy?" she asked. Both Michael and Sydney nodded. "What exactly can a dead old ugly guy do?"

"Point us in the right direction. Maybe even put us several steps in front of my mother," Sydney replied.

"Okay," Jennifer said trying to jump onboard Sydney's idea. "I'm totally confused."

"Irina Derevko believes in Rabamldi's prophecy. She believes that her and I play a big part in it but most of his work was never recovered…"

"But if we can get the missing pieces before she does…" Michael added.

"Then we'll have a shot on stopping what it is she is planning," Sydney finished.

Jennifer looked at the two of them in total shock. After a few moments of silence, Jennifer snickered at the two of them. "What the fuck are the two of you talking about?"

"If you start the case for us, Jennifer," Sydney told her. "Then we can actually show you what we're talking about."

Jennifer looked at the two of them some more and finally sighed. "Fine," she said reluctantly. "I'll see what I can do." Jennifer lifted a finger at Sydney. "I swear Bristow, if you're trying to fuck with me in anyway…"

Sydney held up her palms. "I wouldn't," she promised.

Jennifer lowered her finger and ran a hand through her blonde hair as the couple left.

"Uh, Jennifer?" Julian called from the closet. Jennifer sighed and closed her eyes looking upwards and ignoring Julian. "Perhaps you could let me out? The lock is stuck and I have to use the bathroom." Julian didn't hear an answer as Jennifer walked away. "Jennifer…?"


	12. Secrets

Sydney was running. She was chasing someone. The chase began in a building and led outside. Sydney ran after them even faster outside, her legs pumping with blood as she began gaining on the person. Now it was raining. It wasn't pouring but it wasn't drizzling. Sydney's feet pounded the pavement and each time her heart jumped. She clenched her gun even tighter giving herself comfort in the fact that she had it. Just as Sydney was steadily gaining on the person a black BMW skidded in front of the person causing them to stop. Breathing heavily, Sydney held out her gun and slowed to a stop behind the person. "Hand's up where I can see them!" she ordered. By this time, Sydney was close enough to see the person had long blonde hair and a slim model like figure. Naturally, she knew she was a woman. Listening to Sydney, she placed her hands on her head and sucked in air, catching her breath as well. "Now slowly turn and face me," she instructed. Slowly turning around Sydney's eyes met Jennifer's. Sydney found herself lowering her gun. A notion which Jennifer saw and in turn lowered her arms to her side.

"You don't understand," Jennifer told her.

"Understand?" Sydney asked, practically yelling over the thunder.

"Rabamldi," Jennifer answered.

Sydney shook her head still maintaining her distance from Jennifer and keeping her finger resting on the trigger of her weapon. "What about him?"

"You don't understand," Jennifer repeated.

"What?" Sydney demanded, losing her patience. "I don't know what?"

"Your role in all of this," Jennifer said as the blue light from the lightning reflected off her face. Jennifer waited until the thunder ended to continue. "You don't understand any of it, Sydney. If you keep searching you'll only get yourself killed. The truth takes time."

Sydney paused at Jennifer last words. "Where did you hear that?" she asked as anger arose in her voice. Sydney walked up to Jennifer but Jennifer was not scared or threatened. She didn't even move as Sydney got into her face. "My mother said that to me once," she whispered. "You haven't met her so where the hell did you hear that from?"

Jennifer looked Sydney straight in the eye. "I'm warning you Sydney," for a brief instance, Jennifer's eyes flickered a bright red color causing Sydney to step back in a startled surprise. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Who are you?" Sydney became more enraged when Jennifer did not answer her. "Who are you?" she screamed.

"She's right you know." Sydney spun around and almost dropped her gun. She stared at the former leader of SD-6 unable to react. "The best thing you could for yourself and your friends is to leave it be," Sloane said.

Sydney swallowed and turned around to see that Jennifer hadn't moved. Satisfied, she turned back to Sloane and trained her gun on him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Milo Rabamldi, Sydney. I'm talking about your mother. If she is in the possession of the Horizon, then all is lost."

Sydney raised her eyebrow as another crackle of thunder erupted. "The what?"

"Sydney," he said avoiding the question. "You are fighting a losing war. No matter what you do, you will not win."

Sydney's finger squeezed the trigger once more, inching further into the gun ready to release the piercing bullet. "I don't think so."

Sloane shook his head. "Don't do this Sydney."

So many thoughts ran through Sydney's mind. She had Sloane in front of her and Jennifer behind her... trusting neither one. Just as Sydney had reached the decision to shoot Sloane, he pulled out a gun from his coat and fired. Sydney pulled the trigger as well as she suddenly felt pain in her chest as all the blood rushed towards the wound. Both Sloane and Sydney fell to the ground bleeding. Jennifer walked to Sydney's side and picked up her weapon. Sydney looked up at Jennifer's emotionless face as she saw lightning light up the dark night sky as the rain drops fell onto her face. "I told you, Sydney."

Sydney tried to sit up but the pain was too much. She was bleeding awfully quickly and she knew if she gave into the darkness that she wouldn't wake up. _I thought I was immortal? The Rabamldi fluid in that sphere._ Sydney gritted her teeth in pain as she warped back into reality feeling Jennifer touch the bullet entry point in her chest. Jennifer shook her head. "You're bleeding too much," she informed her.

"Sloane?" Sydney managed to say.

Jennifer looked over her shoulder and saw Sloane's body was laying on the street…dead. She turned back to Sydney and raised her gun to her head. "Sorry, Syd." she said. The last thing Sydney heard was a loud bang. She felt a sharp pain in her frontal lobe of her head…and then…nothing.

---------------------------

"Syd…"

Sydney felt someone shaking her shoulder. Sydney moaned, unable to open her eyes yet.

"Sydney," the voice repeated.

Sydney opened her eyes and sat up looking around. "Michael?"

Michael smiled at her and held her hand. "You dozed off," he explained.

It took Sydney a second to register what he said. Sydney rubbed her eyes and nodded her head. "That's right," she mumbled. She glanced over to the door across from them to the right with the words 'Director Chase' written on it. "They're not finished yet?"

Michael shook his head. "No, they've been in there for at least an hour now."

Sydney nodded once more remembering that she had convinced Jennifer at the time to persuade Chase to start the investigation on Irina Derevko. She obviously had dozed off whilst waiting for them.

Michael rubbed her back. "You alright?" Sydney nodded hoping Michael wouldn't question her any further but she had no such luck. "Sydney," he said pulling back his arm. "About what happened…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sydney, this isn't something that you can just tuck away in your memory," he said. "I mean…this is huge."

Sydney faced Michael. "Whatever happened to me I know happened to my mother as well. We need to stop her."

"I understand that but Sydney…"

"I don't want to argue with you on this," she said brusquely.

Michael shook his head and angrily sighed. "God, Syd…you've changed."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that whatever the hell happened to you on that island changed you!" he spat. "I barely recognize you!"

"You have no idea what I'm going through now," she seethed. "And if you did, you'd understand."

"Then tell me."

Sydney shook her head and looked down. "I can't," she whispered.

Michael stood up and looked down at Sydney angrily when the door to Chase's office opened and the two women stepped out. Sydney stood up right away and looked at Jennifer hoping to get an answer from her expression, but Jennifer offered none.

"Agent Bristow," Chase greeted her. Sydney nodded and shook her hand. "Agent Vaughn," she said turning to him. Michael's anger wasn't completely hidden from his face but he suppressed it enough to where Chase didn't notice. "After much deliberation I have decided that your suspension will be lifted."

Michael faked a smile and nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

Chase nodded and turned to Sydney. "After what Jennifer and I asked I have reached the conclusion that starting an investigation on Irina Derevko is considered necessary at this point so you and your team will be given authorization to do so. Whatever you need to stop her."

Sydney smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

With one final nod, Chase turned and left. Michael looked over at Sydney who refused to meet his gaze. Scoffing, Michael turned and left as well. Jennifer watched them leave but decided it wise not to question Sydney on Michael's behavior. "Please tell me that what I just did is justified," she asked Sydney.

"It is," Sydney assured her.

When Sydney said nothing more, Jennifer raised her eyebrow at her and crossed her arms across her chest. "What aren't you telling me, Bristow?"

Sydney hesitated sagged her shoulders. "I can't tell you everything," she admitted.

Jennifer's eyes widened in surprising. "You better start."

Sydney shook her head still unsure if Jennifer was to be trusted. So many thoughts entered her mind. About her dream, Sloane, her mother and her 'immortality'. Sydney grabbed Jennifer's hands and ignored the look Jennifer gave her towards the gesture. "I need you to promise me something. That you will go through with this. That you will help me bring down the Covenant and Irina."

"And in turn…?" Jennifer asked.

Sydney let go of Jennifer's hands. "I will personally deliver you Sloane's murderer."

Jennifer considered for a moment and saw that Sydney was dead serious. Still, Jennifer had her doubts…

----------------------

Julian waited until he heard Jennifer's car pull up into her driveway and shut her lighted and car off. Seconds later he heard her keys in the lock as the door opened. Completely hidden in the dark, Jennifer didn't realize Julian was sitting in her living room until she flicked the light switch and the room brightened up. Jennifer stared at Julian as he grinned back. She threw her purse and keys on the table and walked into the room. "I thought I told you to leave?"

Julian shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"Uh-huh…now why don't I believe that?"

"How is it going?" he asked changing the subject.

"We're going back to Germany tomorrow."

Julian nodded and smiled. "That's my girl."

Jennifer sat down and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not your girl," she replied angrily.

"Just remember our agreement Jennifer," he told her standing up.

"If any harm comes to her…" she warned.

Julian flashed another smile and straightened his suit. "Remember to keep in contact."

Jennifer angrily shook her head while Julian walked out. She stood up and walked over to the fridge and took out a cold beer. She angrily popped off the top and through it in the sink while gulping half of the bottle down. A flow of tears filled her eyes and she let them fall onto her cheeks while her grief consumed her.


	13. Mister Lombardi

Sydney slipped her gun in between her lower back and her belt and sighed squinting at the sunlight as she exited the building with Michael, Nadia, Jennifer and her father. Sydney looked around and saw no other car on the street except for their SUV. Sydney and her team had left for Germany in the morning and then went directly to Will's former contact. She was sure that she'd find something that would have led to her mother or the Convenant if not both. But she had found nothing. It was a wasted effort and now she nothing to go on.

"So…we flew out here for no true reason, wasting a perfectly good day?" Jennifer complained.

"Basically," Michael drawled.

"Chances are that they cleaned up after we left," Jack reassured his daughter, referring to the Convenant.

Sydney nodded. It was possible that Irina and the Convenant believed that Sydney would return to search for them; Which led right back to her dead end and using the CIA's resources.

"So what now?" Nadia asked.

The entire team looked at Sydney. After considering things for a moment, Sydney finally nodded her head, ever so slightly. "Let's go home," she muttered.

Jennifer clapped her hands in excitement, receiving annoyed glances from Sydney and Jack, but she ignored them and turned to Michael. "Keys please?" Jennifer herself was eager to leave the country and the god forsaken hell-hole, as she so mildly had put it.

Michael looked at Sydney and smiled, slightly shaking his head, and tossing the car keys to Jennifer who caught them in mid-air. Jennifer quickly walked up to the SUV and jumped in, starting the engine as Sydney's cell phone rang. Curiosity, she pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Well," said the voice on the other end. "I never thought I'd hear your voice again."

Sydney stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened, causing Michael and Jack to stop as well and look at Sydney with worry. "Sydney?" her father started.

But Sydney ignored him and the annoying looks Jennifer was throwing her way. "Lauren?" she choked out.

"Well, you still have your memory," Lauren joked.

Sydney broke a smile across her features. "I can't believe it…"

"Well, unfortunately, Sydney…this isn't a social call. We'll have time for that."

Sydney nodded and at once put on her game face. "Okay."

"You're probably wondering why I am calling you?" Sydney pondered the thought, but before she could respond, Lauren continued. "The truth is, I know what happened in Germany. I know a man contacted Will Tippin with information that would have led to you and your mother. I also know that this contact of Will's had valuable information and tools that the Convenant wants, but can also prove valuable to the CIA."

"So why tell me this now?" Sydney questioned. "Will's contact is dead."

"No," Lauren replied. "He is not." The news was shocking to Sydney, but not as much as Laurens next words. "…And I know where he is."

----------------------------------------

Jennifer drove down the streets of Berlin and looked straight ahead, anger and annoyance masked on her face. Sydney was sitting shotgun while the rest of the team where in the back listening to Sydney.

"…So Lauren believes that the Convenant is after this man because he has one last piece of Rabamldi's artifact. Something that they call, 'The Horizon'."

While Jennifer rolled her eyes, Michael leaned up closer to Sydney. "So, how does Lauren know he's alive?"

Sydney shrugged, slightly puzzled. "I don't know. She didn't say."

"So what's the plan then?" Nadia asked. "I mean, we can't just go in there blind."

Sydney nodded. "I know. We're going to go and see the man."

"Lauren gave you an address?" Jack asked, taken aback.

Sydney only nodded. "Yep…he resides in Italy."

"Italy?" Jennifer spoke up, shooting Sydney a look. Sydney only offered a playfully devilish smile at her. Jennifer only shook her in disgust and pressed her foot down harder on the gas pedal.

--------------------------------------

The ride to the airport was quick…Jennifer made sure of that. The trip from Germany to Italy felt a lot longer than it took. While Sydney tried her best to cope with the fact that Lauren was not completely M.I.A. or AWOL, she still had no word on Julian and she wondered to herself if Lauren knew where he was. Throughout the whole flight, Jennifer had been uneasy and annoyed. Sydney took note of Jennifer's sudden change in her moods lately, but made no move to question her on it…at least of all now. When they finally landed in Italy, Sydney made sure they had a car and she drove them to the address Lauren had provided for her. Normally, Sydney wouldn't have a clue as to where she was going, but getting around seemed to be easier than she thought. Within eight hours from raiding the house in Germany once more, they were now standing in front of Will's contact known residence. Sydney only prayed that he was here and alive, able to give her the answers she desired. As Sydney approached the door, she knocked it but as her knuckle touched the wooden door, it creaked open. Sydney glanced back at Nadia, Jennifer, Michael and her father as Jennifer reached for her gun.

"No," Sydney scolded. "We don't want to scare him off."

"What?" Jennifer almost barked. "He could be dangerous!"

Sydney eyes flashed in anger. "Holster your weapon!"

Jennifer returned Sydney's icy stare, but did what she was told. Jennifer and the others followed Sydney into the house. The house was bigger in the inside than it looked on the outside. The walls were covered with paintings and ancient writings and there were no lights; only candles sitting on small end tables and hanging from the walls lightened the darkened house. As they progressed into the house further, Sydney noticed that the paintings and symbolic images were those of Rabamldi's. As she stopped to study one of the paintings, an old man's voice was heard not too far away, taking her out of gaze.

"Ah!" he said smiling. "Sydney Bristow. It is a pleasure."

Sydney walked into the house and into a well lit part of the house where an elderly man with a long white beard and long white hair sat behind an old wooden desk with papers and books covering the surface. Sydney raised her eyebrow at the old man believing that she had seen him somewhere before. "How do you know my name?" she asked, slightly wary.

The old man smiled gently. "I know everything about you," he answered.

He looked behind Sydney and smiled once more. "And Mister Vaughn," he said shaking his hand. He then turned to Jack and Jennifer. "And you must be Sydney's father," he nodded toward Jack; then he turned his attention to Nadia. "Agent Santos," he greeted. "And that makes you Detective Rhodes."

Jennifer raised her eyebrow and stared at the man suspiciously. "How'd you know that?"

"My dear," the old man grinned. "I have studied Milo Rabamldi's work for years…my entire life. I knew you the moment you landed in Italy."

Jennifer nodded, still unconvinced. "Uh-huh," but she noticed that no one else was saying anything about it, so she decided to keep quiet.

He smiled at the group once more. "My name is Lombardi."

"You know why we're here," Jack said. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. The old man nodded and walked further into the house, with Sydney and company in tow.

"Yes," Lombardi said, "I have informed Ms. Reed that I have vital information about Rabamldi and his prophecies and how it involved you."

"And how to stop Irina too, right?" Michael asked.

Lombardi nodded. "Yes, yes, of course." Lombardi walked behind his desk and pulled out Rabamldi's books and writings."

"I thought the CIA had those," Sydney commented.

"They do," Lombardi remarked. "But what they have are mere copies whereas these are the originals. These works unlock everything about Rabamldi and what he saw in our time now. What his plans were."

"His plans?" Jack echoed.

Lombardi nodded. "Oh yes. Here, look." Lombardi lifted the book up for all to see and as they were gazing at the pictures, Lombardi explained the ancient language that was written on it. "Milo Rabamldi foresaw that there would be five humans that would possess his blood. His tissues."

"His what?" Jennifer asked suddenly, crossing her arms across her chest. She still believed that all this 'Rabamldi' stuff was garbage and that they were wasting their time. And her body language showed it.

"Before his death, Rabamldi took his DNA and injected five test subjects in his time so that the humans now, in this time, will carry his DNA with his powers."

Sydney looked at the man as if he was crazy, but she couldn't find herself to say anything…not after all she had been through.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Jennifer asked Lombardi. "What you said made absolutely no sense."

"Maybe to a non-believer," Lombardi suggested.

"You said these five people have powers," Michael reminded him, thwarting any attempts Jennifer had to seriously hurting the elder man verbally or otherwise physically. "Do you know who they are?"

Lombardi nodded. "Most of them have been revealed…yes. Sydney is the Chosen One. 'She will bring a new force into the world that determines the entire fate of the human race…onto utter desolation'."

Jennifer scoffed and slowly walked away from the group, studying the artifacts on the walls in the room and ignoring the old man.

"'The Passenger, whom is related to the Chosen One'," Lombardi looked up at Nadia, then to Sydney, "your sister…'will fight the Chosen One until one, or both, is dead.' Then," Lombardi continued, "there is the interpreter. 'One who welds the power to bring forth Rabamldi's works and teachings and to understand Milo Rabamldi and his writings'." Lombardi once more looked up at Sydney. "I have realized that that person is Arvin Sloane."

At the mention of Sloane's name, Jennifer turned and looked at Lombardi. "_Was_," she corrected. Then she turned her attention back to the paintings and art.

"Who else is there?" Jack asked.

"Well," Lombardi sighed. "There is the Soothsayer. 'She will withhold all the power of Milo Rabamldi and of his endgame. For she will become everything that he has worked for'."

"Irina," Sydney said simply.

"Correct," Lombardi said. "And the last one is death."

"Death?" Michael repeated. "Like the angel of death?"

Lombardi shook his head. "No, not quite. Death was never described thoroughly in his book. Neither was Rabamldi's endgame…the outcome of what he saw. It is then that we assume he passed on."

"So, we know of some of his visions and we know who most of them are," Jack summed up, "But we still are missing one of the five people and Rabamldi's true endgame?"

"And what he was planning to do with his invention," Sydney added.

Jennifer walked back over to the group and shoved her hands in her coat. "I feel like I'm on an episode of the X-Files," she muttered.

"You are not a believer?" Lombardi asked.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "How'd you figure that one out?" Jennifer sighed heavily and picked up Rabamldi's book. "Look, I'm just not buying this bullshit. Some guy who lived like eight centuries ago is able to see your whole future and configure you into his little plan before you're even born?" Jennifer then dropped the book. "I don't buy that…sorry. Instead of chasing make believe stories and legends, we should be searching for Irina the regular way and finding Sloane's killer. Not chatting with Merlin here."

"Jennifer," Sydney said. "I didn't believe in this stuff either…"

"And now you do?" Jennifer interrupted.

"You haven't seen what I have," Sydney said defensively. "I promised you we would get your killer if you helped me, and this is part of the deal."

Jennifer shook her and head and sighed. "Fine whatever."

Sydney turned back to Lombardi. "How could you find this 'death' person?"

Lombardi shrugged. "I do not know. I am sure of one thing and that is that this person is close with you, the Chosen One. We could do a blood test and using Rabamldi fluid, we could determine who it is that way."

"A blood test can show you all that?" Jack asked. Lombardi nodded. "Is there anything else we should know?"

Lombardi thought for a moment then nodded. "Oh yes."

"What's that?" Sydney asked.

"Milo Rabamldi…does not exist."


	14. Returning

Sydney looked down at her paperwork trying to concentrate her best, but to no avail. She pinched the bridge of her nose and quietly sighed as the sounds of cards shuffling were heard. Sydney glanced to her right side to see Michael and Jack engrossed heavily in their work and Nadia staring outside the plane's window on their trip back to Los Angeles. Tearing her gaze from her sister, Sydney's eyes landed on Jennifer, who was shuffling her cards, very loudly, and giving Lombardi the evil eye.

"Jennifer," Sydney sighed. "Can you please stop?"

Jennifer slowly turned to Sydney, the frown never leaving her face, as she stopped shuffling the cards. As a result, one card popped out of the deck and flew in the air, landing on Lombardi's lap. Sydney narrowed her eyes at Jennifer as Lombardi picked up the card and smiled sweetly at Jennifer.

Jennifer stood up and scowled at him. "This is bullshit," she muttered before walking away from them and to the back of the plane.

Sydney offered Lombardi a smile. "Don't mind her."

"I understand," Lombardi replied. "She is having a hard time grasping the concept of exactly what evils there are in this world."

Sydney frowned. "You mean Rambaldi?"

"No…I mean your mother."

Sydney's frowned deepened and her paperwork was quickly forgotten. "You think she is alive?"

Lombardi paused then slowly met Sydney's eyes. "You survived."

That was all Sydney needed to hear. She always questioned whether Irina was alive just as she was; whether she conceded the mysterious healing abilities that allowed her to safety. It was at that moment that it hit Sydney. If she couldn't die…then could Irina? "How can I defeat her?" Sydney whispered to herself.

Lombardi heard her however. "You received one of Rambaldi's gifts from that explosion, didn't you?" When Sydney didn't deny it, he continued, leaning closer to Sydney. "You cannot defeat Irina Derevko yourself, Sydney. There is one other person who must help you."

"Who?"

Lombardi shook his head. "It is not my place, nor the time, to say. This is a war, Sydney. A war that must be won…and lost."

Before Sydney could ask anymore questions, Lombardi stood up and walked over to the empty seat next to Nadia, distancing himself from Sydney. Sydney stared at the old man for a short time, absorbing his words and warnings. It was at that time when Sydney wondered what was taking Jennifer so long to return.

Jennifer pressed the phone against her ear and sighed as the man picked up the phone. "I was wondering when you were going to call," he said on the other side.

Jennifer bit her lip. "We've been busy."

"What did you find out?"

"You didn't kill Will Tippin's contact," she informed him.

"Yes, I did. He was dead…"

"He was a decoy," Jennifer interrupted. When the air was a dead silence, she continued. "I suppose Lauren Reed isn't working for the Covenant."

"What does Lauren have to do with this?"

"Ms. Reed is the one who rescued Will's contact," she answered while looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but we're returning to L.A. with Tippin's contact."

Silence. "Alright, he will be dealt with. You will give me a full report one hour after you land."

Jennifer nodded. "Hey, Julian…" When she heard him sigh, she continued. "How is she?"

Julian didn't answer for a while, which worried her. "She's doing fine," he finally answered. Then he hanged up. Jennifer closed her phone and held it to her chest smiling as she felt her tears sting her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Sydney was brought out of her thoughts as Michael took the empty seat next to her and offered her his goofy smile. Sydney blushed and smiled in return. "What?"

Michael continued to smile at her and shook his head. "Nothing."

Sydney watched as her father handed Lombardi some papers and Lombardi nodded his head, approving whatever was written on those papers. "Did you and my dad find anything out?"

Michael's smile melted away as he nodded. "Yes. We archived Rambaldi's notes through the web…"

"Rambaldi's notes are kept on the internet?" Sydney asked surprised.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what you can find on there now-a-days. But after looking through them we found out exactly what role this 'death' person might play if all of this is in fact true."

"You don't believe it?"

Michael shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know what I believe at the moment."

Sydney nodded in understanding. "What'd you find?"

"Well…to narrow the complex terms and take out all the big words…" Sydney grinned at Michael's attempt to lighten the mood and tension. "'Death' can simply bring the dead back to life."

Sydney nodded, figuring as much. "And it's someone close to me?"

Michael nodded looking over at Lombardi. "That's what the old man says."

"It could be you for all we know," Sydney whispered.

Michael looked at Sydney and frowned…then laughed. "I am not death, Sydney."

"Well, why not?"

"Because…I'm just…not."

As Sydney was about to respond, Jennifer walked back and sat down in her seat, deep in thought. Sydney and Michael watched her for a moment as Jennifer paid no attention to neither. "Jennifer?" Sydney started.

After a brief few seconds, Jennifer slowly turned to Sydney. "What?" she asked blankly.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked for Sydney.

Jennifer nodded slowly and looked out the window causing Sydney to frown. "Are you sure?" Sydney pushed.

"Why?" Jennifer asked, turning back to them.

"You don't seem like yourself."

Jennifer shot Sydney a look. "Go screw yourself," she muttered.

Sydney smiled. "That's better."


	15. Old Times

"So you believe Irina Derevko is in fact alive?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, sir, I do," Sydney answered.

After landing in L.A., Sydney and company went back to the CIA headquarters, bringing Lombardi with them, and filled in Kendall and Chase with what they discovered. The first topic of discussion involved Lombardi the most and what he 'needed' to accomplish in regards to finishing piecing together Rambaldi's clues and discovering who Death was. After that was granted to the old man and settled...then came the topic of Irina's status; whether she was in fact alive and kicking and running the Covenant.

Kendall ran his hand over his head and sighed. "Unbelievable."

Chase leaned forward and folded her hands together. "So what you're telling us, Agent Bristow, is that a terrorist that we thought was dead is in fact alive and presumably running the terrorist group known as the Covenant?"

Sydney nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Chase leaned back and looked over at Jennifer who was standing in the far side of the room keeping out of the conversation. Jennifer caught the look the Director was giving her and only shrugged.

"So what exactly do you want to do?" Kendall asked Sydney.

"We could infiltrate the Covenant. Find out once and for all who their boss is, if it is Irina," she answered.

"And how do you suppose you pull that off?" Chase asked.

Sydney looked at her team, Michael, Nadia, Jack and even Jennifer, then turned back to Chase and offered her a smile. "We'll pull it off," she assured her. "Just like old times."

--------------------------

Eric slowly buttoned up his shirt careful not to move his should too much as Nadia walked in the hospital room. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just peachy."

Nadia walked up to Eric and helped him finish buttoning the shirt. "Look, I know you don't like the assignment that Chase gave you…"

"I asked to come back because I feel fine," he interrupted. "I can help out and instead she gives me a baby sitting job."

Nadia offered him a smile. "That's why I asked to stay behind with you so we can both look after Lombardi."

Eric rolled his eyes. "This is a rookie's job."

"You're still not entirely healed."

Eric sighed. "I know."

"Look…it's just until Sydney and the others get what they need," Nadia assured him. "Then you can go back to getting shot out in the field again."

Eric smiled warmly at her and she wrapped her arms around his chest hugging him.

------------------------------

Sydney positioned herself in between Michael and Jennifer in the small van as her father gave them the objective once more and reviewed the mission. It was simple; confirm Irina's status; and the bonus was gathering any Intel the Covenant had that the CIA did not. When Jack was finished, they began to suit up in their commando gear.

"Can I ask a question?" Jennifer piped up.

"Must you?" Sydney retorted.

Jennifer ignored her. "How exactly can we get to Irina Derevko?" When the trio stopped what they were doing, Jennifer noticed their looks and went on. "I mean, if they're as powerful and resourceful as you all say, then there's no way we can get to her just storming in there."

For a moment, no one said a word. They all looked at one another realizing they were rushing this too quickly. "She's right," Michael final said.

"How else can we get inside and accomplish this without being compromised?" Jack asked.

"Me," Sydney spoke up.

Jennifer looked from Sydney, to Michael and Jack, then back to her, clearly confused. "Excuse me?"

"Me," Sydney repeated. "Irina thinks I'm dead."

Michael shook his head. "You don't know that for sure."

"No…I am sure of it. Irina doesn't know who Jennifer is which can get us in there and confirm that Irina controls the Covenant operations which will allow you two to gather whatever Intel you possibly can."

Jack pondered the thought before nodded his head in approval. "Yes…that could work to our benefit."

"I don't like it," Michael responded.

"Maybe not," Sydney said, "but this is our best shot."

Jennifer nodded. "And our only," she finished for Sydney.

Michael reluctantly agreed. "How are you two going to get inside?"

Sydney shrugged. "Well…I could get captured."

"Jennifer can pose as a guard and 'catch you' as you're trying to sneak in the building," Jack suggested. "But it has to be convincing."

"How do you purpose we make it convincing?" Michael asked him.

Before Jack could answer, an idea came to Jennifer. She turned towards Sydney and punched her hard in the jaw, knocking her to the ground and out cold. Jennifer grabbed her hand and rubbed it while catching the looks that Michael and Jack were giving her. "What?" Jennifer asked innocently.

----------------------------------

Irina sat at her desk staring at nothing in particular. She felt a man's presence behind her and she smiled softly. He was standing behind her at the window looking out on the city below. Even though there was not enough light near the man to reveal his identity, Irina knew who he was.

"My nightmares haven't gone away," she told him.

The man muttered something that Irina couldn't make out. Still, she did not turn around to see his face or his bodily expressions that could so easily gave away his thoughts.

"The nightmares of Sydney drowning," Irina continued. Still the man said nothing nor did he move. "She survived the explosion, but not the flooding."

This time the man did move; over to Irina to where now he was standing over her desk, but she did not look up. "You honestly believe Sydney Bristow is dead?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because... you are alive."

Irina smiled and looked up at him. "Rambaldi's gift's," she commented. "You of all people should know that, Arvin."

Sloane nodded and smiled. "A gift to _you _perhaps but… for how long?"

Irina stood up standing toe to toe with Arvin Sloane, her eyes flashing in anger. "Rambaldi prophesized that I would control the horizon and become immortal."

"That was the same thing his text promised myself too and look at me now," he shot back. To add the effects to his words, he moved his hands towards an object on her desk. Irina watched as his had literally went through the object. "You know what this is Irina," Sloane said looking back up at her. "This is you doubting yourself because I am dead. And why…?"

Irina swallowed hard finding her mouth to be abnormally dry. "Because it wasn't meant to be."

Sloane nodded. "At least… not by Rambaldi."

Irina slowly nodding remembering what Julian had told her over the phone. That his little spy had informed him that Milo Rambaldi had never existed. There was never anyone named Rambaldi and that meant that his work was never properly claimed. And what that meant to all of Rambaldi's followers, such as Irina and even Sloane, was that Rambaldi's visions and works were all just a fake. But...nothing was offically proven right or wrong...yet.

Irina thoughts dissolved as she heard voices coming from outside her office. She blinked several times and finally realized that Sloane had disappeared. _I must have been daydreaming the whole conversation_, she thought. Just as she thought that, the door burst open and in stepped a blond woman as she threw a brunette on the ground, who was unconscious. Irina wanted to scream at the woman for forcing herself in her office, but her eyes never left the brunette. And the blond woman noticed this.

"She was caught trying to sneak in," the blond woman informed Irina as the brunette was slowly coming to.

"Who is she?" Irina asked quietly.

The blond woman shrugged and lifted her leg as her foot touched the brunette, turning her over laying on her back to reveal her features.

Irina's eyes widened in surprise and joy. "Sydney?"


	16. Crash and Burn

Michael helped Jack climb threw the broken window making sure neither of them made any noise. Once Jack hit the floor, he pulled out a small flashlight and looked around the room. "Okay," Jack whispered. "Start looking."

Michael nodded and wondered away from Jack. As he searched the room, his thoughts wondered to Sydney. He was starting to get the feeling that she was pushing him away from her. Michael kept telling himself that she only needed space, but every time he would give it to her, something terrible would happen. It seemed that Sydney was more concerned about stopping her mother and Rambaldi's prophecy then she was in him or her family. As Michael began searching through the file cabinet drawers, it also weighed heavily on is mind that Sydney had asked for Sark first when she escaped from Cuba. Sark and not him.

Michael frowned as a label on a file caught his attention. _'Bristow'; Case #224987._ Michael pulled the file out and closed the drawer as he grabbed the flashlight and held it over his should and leafed through the contents. After reading a few lines, he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh boy," he muttered.

* * *

Sydney groaned and sat up holding her jaw. She looked around, then up at Irina. "Where am I?" she asked while standing up.

"You're not going to say hello to your mother?" Irina replied snidely.

Sydney straightened herself and her clothes out while she was standing in between Jennifer and Irina. "No, I'm not," she snapped at her mother. "You almost killed me."

"You were the one who pulled the trigger," Irina reminded her.

"And you were the one who would've killed millions of innocent people," Sydney shot back."

"As I recall, Sydney…you killed an innocent man."

Sydney's face hardened and she took a step towards Irina. As a result, Jennifer reached behind her back and grabbed her gun that was tucked away but she kept it there, watching the two women closely.

"Arvin Sloane was hardly innocent," Sydney snapped. She was so focused on her mother and her anger that she didn't realize what she said until she had said it. She felt Jennifer move behind her and the tension in the room became unbearable.

Despite the fact that Irina had no idea who she was, and that Sydney had just ratted herself out, Jennifer's whole world seemed to spin around her as her grip on the gun tightened. "You killed him?" she whispered. Jennifer's eyes never left Sydney's as the brunette slowly turned around. Looking like a dear caught in headlights, Sydney said nothing. She didn't deny it, didn't argue it. Nothing. Jennifer was seeing red.

"He wasn't even armed," Irina informed Jennifer, unable to stop herself from smiling, while her gaze was still on her daughter.

Sydney ignored Irina and held out her hand innocently to Jennifer. "Jennifer…" she said softly.

It was the wrong choice. In one swift motion Jennifer drew her gun and cocked the hammer as Sydney took a step back. Even Irina backed down, surprised by the change of action.

"You killed him!" Jennifer shouted. "He was defenseless and your murdered him!"

Sydney looked at Jennifer confused as she raised her hands. "Why are you taking this so personal?"

Jennifer's eyes flashed and for a brief moment, she looked almost inhuman. "It is fucking personal!" she yelled. "He was _my_ father!"

Both Sydney and Irina stopped breathing as they watched Jennifer's eyes fill with tears. When Irina realized she wasn't breathing, she sucked in a deep breath and uttered the four words her and Sydney were unable to process. "He was a father?"

Jennifer chuckled, but she was not amused. "Yeah, he was," she answered softly. "He was a caring man with a heart bigger than you'll ever know." Jennifer's eyes found Sydney's. "Or maybe _you_ would seeing as he _bled_ all over _you_."

"Jennifer…"

Jennifer caught Irina reaching for something on her desk…a gun. "Don't," she warned her as she pointed the weapon at her. Irina stood still for a moment, not challenging her but Sydney saw it in her eyes... the fearlessness When Irina went for the gun anyways, a single shot rang out as Jennifer fired her weapon and the bullet hit its target. Sydney took advantage and wrestled Jennifer to the ground successfully getting the weapon away from her. Jennifer didn't go down easily though as she punched Sydney again and threw her off of her. Jennifer recovered quicker and kicked Sydney in the stomach then grabbed her by the hair, lifting her to her feet. Sydney gathered her strength and punched Jennifer in the gut causing Jennifer to release her. Sydney then hit Jennifer across the face causing her to stumble.

"Please," Sydney said catching her breath. "Don't do this."

Jennifer grinned at Sydney, wrapped up in her blinding anger. "Don't do what?" she teased as she grabbed Irina's gun from the desk. "Kill you?" she said raising the gun.

Sydney moved just as the weapon fired, hitting the wall behind her. Jennifer threw the gun to the floor and grabbed Sydney by the shirt and slammed her against the wall. She then attempted to punch her but Sydney blocked the blow and delivered her own.

As Sydney and Jennifer continued to fight each other, Irina regained consciousness and stood up grasping the side of her stomach. She lifted up her shirt and saw the blood drying as the wound was already fully healed. Irina looked back at her daughter and Jennifer fighting then slowly backed away, making her escape.

Sydney gained the upper hand and slammed Jennifer's head into the wall but was too slow to follow up as Jennifer bent down and charged like a bull ramming her shoulder into Sydney's stomach and her back into Irina's desk. Unbeknownst to either woman, Michael and Jack had entered. Acting quickly, Michael shot Jennifer with a tranq dart rendering her unconscious as Sydney caught her breath and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"What the hell happened?" Michael asked her while handing her a rag to stop the bleeding from an open wound on her forehead.

Sydney panted and looked over at Jennifer on the floor, her father kneeling over her tending to her wounds. Sydney said nothing however as she looked around the room finally realizing that Irina was gone. In a sudden wave of fury she threw the rag down and stormed out of the office.


	17. When the Truth Comes Out

Sydney sat still as Michael used a damp wet cloth to finish wiping up the dried blood from her forehead. "I still can't believe that Jennifer is Sloane's daughter," Sydney muttered.

Michael placed the cloth back in the bowl and rinsed it off. "No one knew, Sydney."

Sydney shook her head. "Yeah, I know…but still."

"Her last name is different…" Michael went on.

"I should have known," Sydney whispered. "She was so involved in that case…I should've seen it."

"You're not a prophet, Sydney." Michael said softly, dumping the bloody water down the drain.

"Yeah…I'm not Rambaldi."

Michael nodded. "Yeah…assuming Milo Rambaldi is real."

Before Sydney could say anything, the doorbell rang. Sighing, Michael gave Sydney a look causing her to giggle, as Michael opened the door. Seeing who was standing there on the porch, Michael immediately regretted it. "Jennifer?"

Jennifer stepped forward, with the two other officers behind her. "Don't make this hard, Michael." Michael shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Where's Sydney?"

"Detective…"

Pushing her way past Michael, Jennifer walked in the house and into the kitchen where Sydney was. Both women stopped and locked eyes while the two officers positioned themselves behind Jennifer.

"Jennifer," Sydney said softly.

"You know why I'm here," Jennifer said shortly. Holding her gaze with Sydney, Jennifer nodded her head shortly and one of the officers stepped forward, handcuffs in his hands.

"Sydney Bristow," Jennifer began. "You are under arrest for the murder of Arvin Sloane. You have the right to remain silent. You also have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, then one shall be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them for you?"

"Yes." Sydney answered while looking eyes with Michael as the officer grabbed Sydney's arm and handcuffed her hands, leading her out of the house. As Jennifer was leaving, Michael grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Let go of me."

Michael released her. "You can't keep Sydney there. You know we'll get her released."

Jennifer turned her head to look at him and smiled weakly. "That's what I'm counting on."

Michael frowned. "What does that mean?"

Instead of answering…Jennifer walked out to the car.

* * *

Sydney never knew the time it took to book someone into jail. It was a long and lengthy process…one that aggravated her to no end. After they had thrown her into her own private cell, the only thing Sydney could do was relive the whole scene with Jennifer finding out the truth. Sydney was so oblivious to everything at that time. She focused all her hate on her mother and what Sydney had gone through, and still was going through, just to have a normal life. She was cursed with this 'immortality'. Sydney took a deep breath and buried her head in her hands as she heard noises coming from outside the cell. Within seconds, Sydney heard the bar door opening and closing. Lifting her head up, Sydney came face to face with Jennifer. Without saying a word, Jennifer placed the few papers in a file she had in her hand on Sydney's bed then leaned back against the wall folding her arms across her chest. Sydney glanced at the papers then back at Jennifer.

"What are those?" Sydney asked her softly.

Jennifer stood there for a moment, as if she were searching for the words that Sydney needed to hear. "Why did you kill him?"

Sydney leaned back on the bed, her back hitting the cold stone wall. "Sloane isn't what you think."

"So now you know what I think?"

"I know how you feel."

"You don't know shit," Jennifer snapped.

"Despite the cold hard fact that he was your blood…you have no idea the kind of man he really was."

Jennifer raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? The enlighten me."

_"Then tell us," Michael said._

_"Ah," Smith grinned at him. Michael crossed his arms, wanting to hit the guy. "The agents I can name won't just kill me if I talk. They will kill you. They will kill your family, your loved ones. The people you care most about. The agents are good people, whose boss has turned their heart into stone, and taken away their free will."_

_Irina stepped forward and Sloane turned to her as the doors closed once more, giving them privacy. "This couldn't have come at a worse time," she said. _

_"Agreed." Sloane turned around and moved the blinds slightly to see Sydney talking to Lauren, Marshall and Julian. "She needs to be taken care of. She is the only one who can stop us from fulfilling Rambaldi's endgame." _

_"And how exactly do you propose we do that?" Irina asked _

_Sloane turned back to her. "There is a meeting between The Covenant and SD-6. I'll send Sydney, Julian and Lauren to retrieve the last piece from the Covenant, and you leak the Intel to the CIA. When the time comes...I want Agent Bristow terminated."_

"Sloane tried to have me killed..."

_"Why does he want us dead?" Sydney asked. Julian looked at her, unsure of how to answer._

_"Well, first we have to determine that he really does what us dead" Julian offered._

_Just as the reached a red light, bullets started flying and shattered the back window. Both Sydney and Julian ducked down to avoid getting hit._

_"Ok," Julian breathed. "I think he does in fact want us dead."_

_Sydney raised her eyebrows. "Really? You reached that conclusion all by yourself?" Julian gave Sydney a look as she reached in the glove-box and pulled out a hand gun. "You have to lose them," Sydney said._

_"It's rush hour, Sydney," Julian reminded her. "Exactly how do expect me to do that?"_

_"Just go!" Sydney shouted. Julian obeyed. Slamming on the gas the car launched forward into on-coming traffic. Julian sat back up and jerked the car to the left, just missing other cars. The Chevy pulled out and followed Julian close behind._

"…one more than one occasion."

_Just as Julian was about to look back, he caught a glimpse up ahead of several other cars blocking their way. He slammed on the brakes, but nothing happened. "Oh shit..."_

_"Julian..."_

_He looked at Sydney, and then saw armed men coming from the side of them. Both he and Sydney unbuckled their seat belts as the men started firing their guns. Pieces of the glass in Julian's car shattered as the car hit the parked BMW's to block them in, smashing in Julian's car. He quickly sat up and took control of the car again. "Son of a bitch!" He looked over at Sydney, who looked paled and pissed. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill, Sloane. This is a new fucking car!"_

_As Sydney was going to reply, the Chevy rammed into them, now smashing up the back end of the car. Julian tried to maintain control as the car started to swerve. The Chevy hit them again and Sydney's eyes widened. "Julian!" He grabbed Sydney and pulled her down, and used his body to shield her as their car smashed into the entrance of a mall. Several shoppers screamed and ran for their lives, while others looked on in awe. Julian's car burned rubber as it skidded to a stop, smashing into a clothing store. The driver of the Chevy cut the wheel too much and the truck lost control and smashed into the wall._

_Julian and Sydney slowly got up and looked around. Julian tried opening the door, and when it wouldn't budge, he used his body weight to force it open. Helping Sydney out, he looked around at the damage they had created. Shoppers were poking their head out of stores and hiding places when they first crashed into the mall. _

"He tortured my friends…the people I care most about."

"_Well Marshall," Sloane said, looking at his watch. "It's past that time." Sloane turned to Marshall and frowned. "I guess Sydney and Julian won't be saving you after all."_

_Marshall swallowed hard, feeling the lump and the stinging in his throat, knowing full well what was about to happen. His friends had failed him, and he was going to die. _Not like this_, he shook his head, _not like this_! Sweat poured down from Marshall's forehead and Sloane looked at him, ashamed to even glance at him. Sloane turned to one the agents standing behind him. "Take care of Mr. Flinkman, will you?"_

_The agent nodded, and as Sloane walked away, the agent raised his gun. Sloane heard a loud 'bag' and Marshall felt a sharp pain in his heart…_

"Believe me when I tell you that Sloane got what he deserved and if I could do it all over again…I would."

_Sloane ran down the hallway searching for the exit desperately. Out of breath, Sloane swore as he reached a dead-end. He quickly turned around as he saw Sydney slowly approaching him with her gun raised and her expression set._

"_Sydney," he pleaded._

"_Don't," Sydney snapped. "You manipulated me. You used and tortured my friends. You had a bounty on my head, and you lied to me."_

_Sloane watched as Sydney stopped, inches from him, as her finger squeezed the trigger a little tighter. "Sydney," Sloane said cautiously. "You are not a murderer. You couldn't kill me."_

"_Wrong," Sydney said. "You made me a murderer. I think it's fitting, don't you? Anticlimactic in a way."_

_Sloane shook his head. "There are so many things that you don't understand," he whispered._

"_I don't care. I only care that you pay dearly for your crimes and all the pain you caused for those who ever came to know you."_

_Sloane shook his head. "Well…I am sorry Sydney."_

_With one rapid motion, Sloane reached into his coat and Sydney's finger pulled on the trigger all the way down, shooting Sloane in the chest. Sloane looked at his chest as the blood came rushing from his wound. Sydney's harden expression stayed glued to Sloane as he fell backwards. _

Neither said anything for the moment. Jennifer's mind was reeling from everything Sydney had told her, trying to determine if it was all lies or in fact the truth. Just as Jennifer was about to address Sydney, her cell phone rang. Snatching it from her pocket she flipped the phone open. "What?" she snapped.

"Detective," a man's voice cracked over the speaker. "You need to come down here. There's been an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Jennifer questioned.

"It's that guy from Italy," he responded.

"Lombardi?" Jennifer asked. Hearing the name, Sydney sat forward and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah…he was killed."

Jennifer closed her eyes and sighed, closing the phone. "What?" Sydney asked. "What happened?"

Jennifer shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lombardi was killed…"

"Murdered?"

"We don't know that yet… I said 'killed'," Jennifer said while opening the bars and stepping outside.

Sydney walked up to the bars as Jennifer closed them. "You have to let me out of here!"

Jennifer's eyes flashed in anger. "I don't _have_ to do anything, Bristow."

Sydney watched as Jennifer stormed off and she slumped back on the bed as he eyes slowly moved over to the file on the bed.


	18. Suspects

As Jennifer entered the house, she caught a glimpse of Eric and Nadia in the far corner talking to one of the Detectives. As the overwhelming smell of blood reached her nose, her attention shifted, to the dead body on the floor. Jennifer carefully walked around to the body avoiding stepping in the pool of blood surrounding the body. She kneeled down and took out a pen, using it to pull back the sheet covering the body, revealing the face of Lombardi. Jennifer's eyes narrowed as she searched the face and saw the bruising and swelling of his lips, cheeks and eyes. Carefully examining the rest of his face, she took a mental picture of his nose and jaw, both of which seemed to be broken. She pulled back the sheet even more and noticed three large bullet wounds in the old man's chest. She frowned and took out a rubbed glove from her jacket pocket and slipped it on. Ever so gently, she titled the man's face towards her and noticed a huge gushing hole in the side of his chest so deep that you could see his brain matters. _So that's where all the blood is from…_ As Jennifer pulled back slightly and looked at how the old man was positioned, the Detective who had been talking to Eric and Nadia walked over to her.

"How did this man die?" Jennifer asked him, not even glancing up.

The Detective shrugged. "The body's right there. You tell me."

Jennifer grabbed the sheet and covered Lombardi with it once more while standing up and pulling off the rubbed glove. "What does the report say?" she asked, finally making eye contact with him.

"That he was shot…three times…in the chest. Death was instantaneous."

Jennifer shook her head and looked over her shoulder as Nadia and Eric left. "What about them?"

The Detective turned around to see who she was talking about. "Them? They were first ones on the scene," he said turning back to her.

"They weren't already here?"

"No. They were on their way."

"So who was here?"

The Detective pointed to the right of Jennifer at two other agents. "They were," he replied.

Jennifer watched them closely, as the two agents the Detective pointed out, was talking to an officer. "Place them under arrest," Jennifer said, while turning to leave.

"What?" the Detective blinked, unsure of he had heard Jennifer correctly.

"You heard me," Jennifer snapped. She then pointed down to Lombardi's body. "He didn't die from the gun shots, nor did he die here. I want those two agents in cuffs, understand?"

The Detective nodded slowly as Jennifer walked back outside towards her car. As she began pulling out her keys, she walked past Eric and Nadia, who were standing outside. Without saying a word to them, she quickly got in the car, and drove away with one person on her mind…Julian.

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

Jack looked up at Michael from his desk and frowned. "About what?"

"Sydney," Michael exclaimed. "We can't let her stay in there…."

Jack sighed. "Detective Rhodes has significant evidence against, Sydney. We cannot just simply go in there and…"

"Why not?" Michael interrupted. "Irina is still loose! We need Sydney."

"We don't _need_ Sydney…" Jack's frown deepened even more as he watched Michael closely, feeling his unease and growing anger and tension. "What did you find in that file, Agent Vaughn?"

For a moment, Michael said nothing. When he glanced at Jack and saw that he wasn't backing down, he sighed and sat down across from Sydney's father. "There were test results."

"Tests?" Jack asked. "Of what?"

"Rambaldi's mixtures, potions, fluids, artifacts…"

"The substance that was in that sphere in the Islands?"

Michael nodded. "Whatever was in that fluid has the ability to make any living think immortal."

"You mean Sydney is…?" Jack gasped.

"Along with Irina," Michael confirmed. "That's how they both survived that accident. They were already infected."

Jack thought for a moment, casting his eyes downward. Finally, he looked back up at Michael, "Is that why she's been so detached?"

"I think so. She hasn't feared anything or anyone because there was nothing to fear. But it doesn't last. That's why Irina wants the Horizon."

"So she can stay immortal?" Jack asked. With one more nod from Michael, Jack sighed. "Then we have to take action. We cannot let Irina get her hands on the Horizon."

"We can't just send anyone against Irina," Michael protested. "We need a plan."

Jack shook his head. "No, we have to stop her. And for that we need Sydney."

* * *

Just as Julian poured himself a glass of wine he heard the front door open, then slam shut. Just as he raised the glass to his lips he saw Jennifer enter the room. Seeing the look on Jennifer's face, Julian couldn't help but smirk.

"Work was tough today, huh?" he mused.

Jennifer just stared at him for a moment, anger seething through her. She had to resist the urge to punch him right then and there. "You think this is funny?" she choked out. "You murdered an innocent man!"

"Well, yeah. That's what 'take care of him means'," he chuckled. "Besides…he was hardly innocent."

Jennifer slammed her purse on the table causing Julian to wipe the smirk right off his face, surprising him. "Dammit, Julian!" she shouted. "I am being fucking serious!"

"Will you relax?" he said, standing up. "What are you, pms-ing or something?" Jennifer sent Julian a glare. _Ooh. If looks could kill…_ "Just calm down, alright?" he said, quietly and slowly approaching her. "Everything is going according to plan. You're doing wonderfully. Just keep this up, and she'll be back with you in no time," he assured her.

Jennifer shook her head but relaxed her stance and Julian breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't keep doing this," she told him.

Julian set his jaw and looked at Jennifer square in the eye. "You better," he warned. "Or you know what will happen."

"I have done everything you asked!" Jennifer cried. "I've gotten Sydney out of the way. I let you kill Lombardi. I gave you the remaining artifacts that the CIA had. What more do you want?" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Look, we…_I_…just need another day, okay? One more day…then you're home free. You're out. You two can be together and move out of the country for all I care."

Jennifer averted her eyes to the floor and bit her lip, then slowly nodded. "Fine," she whispered.

Julian smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "That's my girl," he whispered back.


	19. Trial and Error

For the first time that she could remember, Sydney Bristow was bored. She never once imagined that she would be sitting behind bars, bored. She had nothing to do but stare at the walls and bars and no one to talk to. The only sounds that she heard was the water dripping from the small sink in the corner of the cell and the guards all laughing and yelling down the hall. If she had to hear another hour of this she'd successfully go insane.

"Hey!" Sydney called out, placing her hands on the bars and pressing her face again the cold metal. She heard the laughter die down, then she heard footsteps. Seconds later, one of the guards stood right in front of her, curiously looking at her through the bars.

"What'd ya want, Bristow?" he asked.

Sydney put on one of her charming smiles. "Let me outta here."

The guard immediately shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

Sydney smile faded and she straightened her stance and peered at the man nearly burning a hole through him. "Look," she spat. "I am CIA. Got that? And there is a very bad, very dangerous, terrorist out there. One who only I can stop!"

The guard smirked and stepped closer to the bars. "Lemme guess," he said, his voice dipping in sarcasm. "This very big bad evil person is like a vampire or something or you're its slayer?" he asked laughing.

Sydney gritted her teeth. "Look…just let me out so I can do my job."

"No can do. I've got strict orders from Detective Rhodes."

"And if she told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?" Sydney shot back.

The guard nodded at once. "If it meant keeping my job, yeah," he countered.

Sydney huffed as the guard smirked at her and walked away. Sydney grabbed on the bars and pulled as hard as she could, hoping the bars would give way. But they didn't. Sydney banged her head on the bars and sighed. _How'd I get myself here,_ she thought. _Oh yeah, my big mouth. _Then she frowned. She could've sworn she heard a truck and people yelling from…outside? Sydney listened even harder but there was nothing except silence. In fact, it was _too_ silent. Sydney glanced behind her at the bare wall in the cell parallel to the bars began to shake. She moved in the far back corner of the bars and kneeled down, shielding her head as the wall exploded. When the dust settled, Sydney heard men shuffling in the cell from the big hole in the wall as she was helped to her feet, covered in ashes.

"Sydney?"

Sydney looked up at the man who helped her up and then hugged him. "Michael," she breathed.

Michael smiled as Sydney hugged him thankful that she was fine, though he had no doubt in the first place. "Come on," he said breaking the hug. "We gotta get you out of here before back up arrives."

Sydney nodded at once and followed him outside to a van. Michael opened the back doors and Sydney jumped inside, followed by Michael, then the van took off racing down the street. As Sydney took her seat, she noticed her father was sitting in the passenger seat. "Dad?"

Her father smiled weakly at her. "Are you alright?"

Sydney nodded. "Yeah, fine. Look, not that I'm not thankful," she said looking at both men, "But why did you risk doing that back there?"

"We have a lot to tell you, Sydney," Jack answered. "On what we discovered, but not a lot of time to tell you."

Sydney nodded and bit her lip nervously. "So, tell me. Where are we going?"

"To stop your mother," Michael told her. "And put an end to this once and for all."

* * *

Jennifer was awakened to the sound of her cell phone ringing beside her. Pulling a pillow aside, her arm reached out for the light switch then she grabbed the one. Opening one eye, she looked at the ID, then flipped open the phone. "Rhodes," she answered yawning.

"Detective."

Jennifer opened both her eyes and sat up in the bed. "Director Chase?"

"Sorry to have called you so early in the morning but we have an urgent matter at hand," Chase explained.

"Which is?"

"Sydney Bristow," Chase said shortly. "She escaped custody this morning."

Suddenly Jennifer felt numb. _Escaped…?Oh shit, oh shit…_ "I'll be right there," she mumbled. Jennifer quickly shut the phone and dove out of bed grabbing clothes and throwing them on. Two minutes later, she was out the door.

* * *

After the van was far away from the prison, and Sydney had changed clothes, all three of them shared what they had found and discovered among themselves. Sydney told them about Lombardi's death and that she believed Jennifer is somehow involved in the current situation. Michael and Jack told her about the Horizon, the Cayman Island incident and her mother and the threat she imposed.

"I know how dangerous my mother is," Sydney replied dryly.

"We know that, Sydney," Jack said. "But you're not immortal any longer and we're not sure if Irina is or not…"

"I know that," Sydney sighed. "I'm just…still not sure about all of this."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I mean…" Sydney tried to find the correct words. "Nothing seems to make much sense. It's like, there's this whole piece missing in the puzzle."

Jack and Michael nodded and looked at each other. "We have to do this," Michael whispered to Sydney.

"I know. I just have a bad feeling."

* * *

Jennifer had a bad feeling the minute she arrived at the prison. She pulled up at the prison behind several marked units and SWAT trucks. Jennifer jumped out of her car and made her way to the scene, flashing her badge and walked past the tape to see the large hole in the prison cell where Sydney was held. Jennifer stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her head looking on in complete shock as Chase walked up to her.

"Detective."

Jennifer turned to her and pointed to the prison. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Take a guess," Chase mumbled.

"Bristow and Vaughn," Jennifer muttered angrily.

Chase nodded. "They escaped in a black unmarked van."

"Did we trail them?"

Chase nodded. "But we lost them."

Jennifer shook her head angrily as her cell phone began to ring. Jennifer took it out and answered. "Rhodes."

"I warned you," came Julian's voice, cold, hard and uncaring.

Jennifer's blood ran cold. "Julian…" she started.

But she heard nothing but the dial tone. Jennifer slowly closed the phone and then threw it in the distance as she broke down in tears and her surrounds began to spin around her.


	20. Behind Every Man

_It was one emotion which she held strongly, especially after all the given events that she had succumbed to in the past few weeks…anger. Her face burned from the vicious backhand that she had received early for doing what she did best…being a smartass to those who wanted something from her, without asking nicely. Her wrists were red and bruised as a result her hands begin tied tightly to the chair. Even though she continued to struggle to get free, it didn't work much to the pleasure of her subjugator. She looked around in the dimmed light at the bare walls until her eyes were fixed on the door once again. The only door, the entrance and the exit in which she needed to escape through. The man who had tied her up smiled at her once more and moved across the room, grabbing a chair in the far chair, and dragging it in front of her. He sat down and leaned close to her to where he could smell her perfume._

"_Ms. Bristow," he said. "Perhaps if we started over again, under better terms, yes?" he suggested. "From the beginning."_

_Sydney only glared at him, a million different thoughts on how killing him most adequately, suddenly crossed her mind. But Sydney shook them away. Her time was running out and she couldn't afford to waste anymore time. On the other hand, she loved how easily the bad guys became pissed off._

"_Ok," Sydney finally agreed. "I was born in a hospital and my parents, Jack and Laura Bristow named me Sydney Anne Bristow. I learned to walk when I was two; I ate on my own by three and rode my first bike when I was five…"_

_The man's smiled quickly faded. "Don't get smart with me!" he shouted._

_Sydney shrugged, showing no emotion. "You said to start from the beginning…I did."_

_The man quickly controlled his temper and his smile slowly crept back on him. "How did you escape, Ms. Bristow?"_

"_Why does it matter?"_

"_It matters to me because you could have some information I want," he explained._

_Sydney's eyes flared and she nodded, understanding. "You mean, Milo Rabamldi?"_

_The man nodded. "Specifically."_

_Sydney smiled softly once more and chuckled. "What is so god damn funny," he asked quietly. "Do you have a death wish?"_

"_If you wanted to kill me, you would have," Sydney commented. "Besides, Milo Rabamldi…has never existed."_

Sydney felt something warm, a liquid of some sort, running down to her temple. _Blood_, she thought. She winced, thinking of the blow she took to the head, from the lead pipe her captor hit her with. _It even smells like blood too…_ The man continually paced back and forth taking in the information, Sydney believed. Sydney watched him closely making sure she focused on something so she wouldn't pass out. Finally the man stopped pacing and turned towards her, his expression unreadable.

"So what you're telling me is that Rambaldi has never existed?" he asked.

"From what we gathered, yes," Sydney answered, fighting off the dizziness.

The man stared at her for a few seconds then broke into a smile. "I don't know why," he chuckled. "But I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie to you?" Sydney questioned.

The man's face froze. "That's bullshit!" he unexpectedly yelled, pulling out his gun. "You're fucking lying!"

Sydney heard the gun go off and closed her eyes. She quickly reopened them and saw the man leaning in close to her with the gun aimed right at her temple_. He missed_…

"I'm going to give you one last chance," he whispered, cocking the hammer. "One. Last. Chance."

Sydney's eyes met him and she paused before saying, "Bite me."

The man's nostril's flared and he stepped back preparing to fire when the door was kicked in forcefully. The man's head snapped around and in the same instance that another gun went off. Sydney stared in complete shock as her captor fell to the floor dead. What shocked her even more was that Jennifer was standing at the door way with her gun in front of her. Sydney couldn't find any words to say to her. Instead she watched as Jennifer placed her gun in between her belt and lower back and went to untie Sydney.

Sydney breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure on her wrists and ankles were released. Jennifer stood in front of her and looked at her injuries. "You're hurt pretty bad," she responded, touching the wound on Sydney's temple.

Sydney winced and swatted Jennifer's hand away. "I'm fine," she said fighting off more dizziness.

Jennifer frowned and pulled out another gun, this one from her holster, and gave it to Sydney. "Here."

Sydney took the gun and raised an eyebrow at Jennifer. "Why are you doing this?"

Jennifer offered her hand and helped Sydney to her feet. "We've been on the same side," Jennifer said. "It just took me awhile to realize I was going about it the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

Jennifer sighed. "Julian Sark," she said ignoring the look Sydney gave her. "He works for your mother who works for the Covenant."

"Julian?" Sydney whispered.

Jennifer nodded. "Look, it's a long story and we don't have time."

Just as Jennifer went to leave Sydney grabbed her arm. "No. I need to know everything and I need to know _now_."

Jennifer matched Sydney's glare with one of her own. "Fine, you start. What happened to you and Irina on that island?"

Sydney released her arm and sighed. "I went there to stop her from unleashed what they called Rambaldi fluid. With it, she could bring Rambaldi's endgame about. We started fighting and the sphere which held the fluid ruptured. Luckily, for most, the island was evacuated-"

"But you and her were trapped," Jennifer finished.

Sydney nodded and bit her lip. "Rambaldi's endgame…his secret, discovery…was immortality."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "So all that bull about him…?"

"For all we know was true," Sydney answered. "Now you…spill. Why were you working with Julian?"

"To get you out of the way," Jennifer answered shortly.

"Why?"

"So that Irina would have the horizon…"

"No, I mean why work with him?"

Jennifer sighed and turned away from Sydney. "You wouldn't understand."

Sydney's eyes flashed in anger. "The hell I wouldn't!" she yelled turning Jennifer towards her.

Just as Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, they heard gun fire in the distance. Forgetting about their conversation, both women rushed out of the room and Jennifer took a peek from the corner, looking down the hall way. She turned back and took off the safety on her gun. "Five men," she told Sydney.

Sydney nodded. "This isn't over," she told Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded as well. "If we live through this…I'll tell you everything you want to know.

"I'm holding you to it," Sydney replied, and at that moment she took a deep breath, then both leapt from the corner and began firing.

* * *

Michael stopped in the middle of the hall and listened carefully as Jack looked at him.

"Do you hear that?" Michael asked.

Jack nodded. "Sounds like gun fire."

Michael nodded then froze. "Sydney," he whispered, before running towards the gun fight.

* * *

The tires screeched as the car came to a sudden stop. Nadia shut the engine off and jumped out of the car as Eric did the same. Nadia noticed the unmarked Town's Car and the Van sitting in front of the building as she made it over to Eric. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Eric nodded and took out his gun. "I'm fine," he assured her. After a moment of Nadia staring at him intently, Eric nodded his head and flashed her a grin. "I'm fine…really."

Nadia nodded and pulled out her own gun and rushed inside the building. She just hoped she wasn't too late.


	21. Back Again

Leading with her gun, Nadia crept around the corner, with Eric flanking her right side and taking cover from the rear. The further she went, the more dead bodies they stepped over.

"What the hell happened in here?" she heard Eric mutter.

All Nadia could do was shake her head and continue on, following the trail of the bodies and blood.

* * *

Jennifer quickly jumped to the other side of the door and leaned against the wall. Inhaling deeply, she reached in her pocket and changed out magazines as Sydney leaned against the wall as well, catching her breath. She slowly looked at Jennifer.

"You gonna tell me now?" Jennifer glanced at Sydney and shook her head. "I'm a lot more understanding than you give me credit for."

Jennifer snickered. "Is that so?"

Sydney shot her a smirk. "Well, my mother _is_ trying to us. Kinda have to be."

Jennifer chuckled and loaded her hand gun before sighing deeply. "They took my daughter." Sydney's eyes widened, processing the information. _Jennifer had a daughter…the whole time?_ Sensing her registered shock and confusion, Jennifer looked at her. "The Convenant took her because I refused to help them."

Sydney blinked. "I'm sorry."

"If we survive this," Jennifer replied, getting ready to kick in the door. "You can extend all your apologies that you want." Sydney nodded. "Right now I just want to get her back, alive."

Sydney nodded once more and without another glance, Jennifer stepped forward and Sydney shot three bullets in the sides of the door frame and Jennifer brought her leg up and kicked it down. As bullets started raining down on them, both women fired back, Jennifer moving to the left and Sydney to the right, and taking cover. Irina had many guards, at least a dozen, and within the first minute, both women took them out.

When Sydney noticed that the gunfire had stopped, she glanced over at Jennifer, and slowly stood up. In the middle of the room, Irina stood, smiling at Sydney. Beside her, was Sark, with a little girl, not more than eight, standing in front of him. Seeing the girl, Jennifer rushed up. "Katy!"

"Ah-ah," Julian smirked, pulling out his gun and pressing it against the girl's forehead. Jennifer stopped, but raised her weapon at Sark as well. "Don't do anything stupid," he said coyly.

Sydney walked near Jennifer, her weapon aimed at her mother, as she noticed that Irina wore a necklace around her neck, one that had a glowing red jewel hanging from the end of it. Irina's smile never faded.

"What're you doing here Sydney?"

Still with her weapon aimed at her mother, she answered, "You know what I'm doing here."

"You're too late," Irina said simply, looking down at the necklace. "I'm already a part of Rabamldi."

Sydney shook her head. "No…it doesn't last."

"Not for you. But with this necklace, I will forever remain immortal."

Sydney smiled this time. "Is that what you really want?" she asked. "For all those you know, and even love, to live their lives out and pass on while you stay on this earth?"

Irina's smiled slowly faded. "It doesn't have to be…I have enough for you. And Nadia."

Sydney shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?" Irina blinked in confusion while Sydney started her mother down. "You're not walking out of here with that thing. You're not getting away with it. I destroyed your machine once…I'll take care of the rest as well."

Irina looked at her daughter, disappointed. "I'm sorry you feel that way then, Sydney."

Without realizing it at first, Irina raised her weapon and fired at Sydney. She dove out of the way as Jennifer ducked, seeing Julian grab Katy and ran out of the room. Screaming for her daughter, Jennifer jumped up and gave chase as Sydney fired back at her mother. Nearly hitting her, Sydney watched as Irina shot back at her and went out the back door. While firing back, she gave chase.

* * *

Seeing Julian run down the hallway, Jennifer picked up her pace. Sark glanced behind him and fired several shots at her as she took cover behind a wall. Taking a peek, she saw them disappear into another hallway and she took off after them once more.

As Sark ran down the flight of stairs, he tucked his gun away and picked up Katy, throwing her over his shoulders as he heard Jennifer coming from behind her.

"Julian!" she screamed.

As she hit the bottom floor, she ran in the direction that Sark and her daughter went. Focusing on them, she didn't see the other woman, who took advantage and put out her arm, catching Jennifer in the throat, and knocking her down onto her back painfully. Jennifer looked up and immediately recognized the woman as Anne Espinosa. Anna smirked at Jennifer and kicked her in her head, causing Jennifer's neck to whip back.

* * *

Sydney jumped two stories off of the balcony from the office building, giving chase to Irina. Once her feet hit the ground, she paused and looked around, losing sight of Irina. Hearing a door close, she took off in the direction of the sound. Seeing a door cracked open, Sydney, leading with her gun, slowly approached it. Glancing into the darkness, she slowly extended her left arm and opened the door slowly, peering inside. Hearing something, she looked up as Irina jumped on top of her. Sydney gasped as she grabbed Irina, breaking the fall, as her gun slipped from her grasp. Her mother hit Sydney and she in turn threw Irina off of her. Jumping to her feet, she reached for her gun, but Irina recovered faster and kicked the gun away, grabbing Sydney, and with strength Sydney never knew Irina had, lifting her up and slamming her against the wall, then threw a glass window. As the glass cut Sydney all over her body, she groaned as Irina kicked her in her stomach, causing Sydney to double over, trying to catch her breath.

Sydney heard her mother's foot steps walking away from her. As she slowly rose to her feet, regaining her balance, she saw Irina walking back to her, her weapon in hand. Sydney's eyes widened as Irina lifted the weapon and pointed it at her daughter.

* * *

Jennifer ducked Anna's kick and blocked a punch, throwing on of her own, catching Anna in the jaw by surprise. Jennifer lifted her gun up, but Anna hit her hand, knocking the weapon away as it slid across the floor. She then backhanded Jennifer across the cheek. She hit the floor on her left knee and Anna then kicked her in her right leg, sending her down to the floor with a cry. As Anna tried to kick her again, Jennifer rolled to the side and kicked Anna under her legs. She fell to the ground with a grunt as Jennifer stood up and ran to her weapon. Anna regained her composer quicker than Jennifer believed however, and grabbed the woman by the hair and shoved her head into the wall. Bringing her back, and attempting to hit her head against the wall a second time, Jennifer lifted her leg, blocking Anna's attempt, and brought her elbow back, catching Anna by surprise, and releasing her grip. Jennifer spun around and punched Anna, three times, before grabbing her hair and bringing her head down, and her knee up, breaking her nose.

Anna cried out in pain and staggered back as Jennifer bent down and picked up the gun. Anna's eyes widened as Jennifer squeezed the trigger.

But nothing happened.

Jennifer's eyes widened as she tried again. _Click._ The magazine was empty and Anna smirked at Jennifer. She threw down the gun but not before Anna kicked her in the face, sending Jennifer to the ground, her cheek now bleeding. As she looked up, she saw Anna leaning over her, looking down at her, ready to deliver the killing blow. Then she heard two gunshots. Anna's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Jennifer's eyes widened as Anna fell, dead, her empty eyes staring up. She blinked as she looked up and saw Julian standing there, his gun in front of him. He slowly lowered it as Jennifer stood up and Katy came from behind Julian, running towards her mother. Jennifer cried as she wrapped her arms around her little girl.

"I missed you Mommy."

Jennifer sobbed, but laughed, stroking her daughter's hair. "I missed you too baby."

She looked up as Julian watched them, tucking his gun away, and looking at the dead body of Anna Espinosa.

* * *

"I warned you," Irina said softly as Sydney stared at her. "I told you to leave this alone."

Sydney shrugged, refusing to show her fear towards her mother. "Guess I'm just not a good listener."

Irina let out a chuckle. "No…truly Jack's daughter." Sydney heard voices….shouting her name. She closed her eyes and clutched her fists as her mother shook her head, water forming in her eyes. "I truly love you, Sydney."

Before Sydney could reply, Michael, Nadia, Eric and Jack all rushed in, their weapons leading them, as Irina discharged her weapon.


End file.
